


漂泊止于恋人相遇 Journeys end in lovers' meeting

by Layla_Medea



Series: 漂泊止于恋人相遇 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄伝説, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea
Summary: 没有菲列特利加的时空。杨的副官是没有死掉的拉普或者别的谁。五月十九日凌晨，回廊战役结束后，在全伊谢尔伦陷入梦乡时，舰队司令和要塞防御指挥在做什么。又名，之所以没看到波布兰站走廊喝面汤的盛景，是因为第十三任蔷薇骑士团团长前一晚拖着他的提督玩太嗨。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Walter von Schenkopp=先寇布  
> Yang Wenli=杨威利 or 杨文里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么先寇布没有看到波布兰蹲在走廊上喝面汤呢？  
> 当然是因为前一天晚上玩太嗨啦呀！

杨威利在哗啦哗啦的水声中迷迷糊糊睁开眼时，发现自己身处浴室之中。热水欢快激烈地从龙头流进浴缸，而僚属华尔特·冯·先寇布中将正在脱衣服，他的。  
帽子和鞋子不见了，黑色的夹克外套被甩在洗手台上，衬衫扣子还剩下最后一颗马上就要解开。  
黑发的魔术师现在连一根手指都不想动弹。他之前以为不会有什么强烈的惊愕或者感动能够驱走睡魔的召唤，幕僚的噩耗不能，敌方那个年轻的皇帝要求见面的通信不能。  
但是先寇布的十指或许可以。  
那双握惯了战斧的手脱掉了他的衬衫，几乎是从肩膀上撕下去的。然后是他的腰带，连着长裤一起往下扯，滑过髋骨时还故意捏了一下。这让杨威利已经冷成一锅牛奶稀饭的脑细胞多多少少出现了升温迹象。  
但离沸腾还差得远。  
“你在做什么？”  
“一杯白兰地酒，还有装满热水的浴缸。这不是某个人从两周前就在念叨的吗？”  
话音才落，他就被掀翻进浴缸里。而借着他下意识蹬腿挣扎的力气，先寇布拽下了那两条碍事的裤腿。

从四月下旬开始，杨威利在舰桥室指挥了多久，先寇布就在他背后站了多久。要说完全不疲惫是不可能的。不过在伊谢尔伦这批流亡分子中，先寇布论体力、耐力和精神水准都是第一流的，况且作为陆战专家和要塞防御指挥官，在大规模舰艇战中几无用武之地，只能做个旁观者，导致现在他竟成了杨舰队核心成员中状态最好的了。这让先寇布心中又多攒了几分火气。  
黑发黑眼的司令官从水里冒出头，胳膊搭上浴缸边缘，热水刚刚好漫过胸口。他懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，几绺头发湿漉漉贴在额前。本来就生得脸嫩不像而立之年的人，现在看上去又小了几岁。  
“那么我的白兰地呢？”  
他得到的回答是被跟着迈进浴缸里高大男子从水里捞起，按在墙上，然后用力亲了上来。  
这是个带着酒精味道的吻。的的确确是地道的白兰地。是先寇布刚才在空无一人的酒吧里能搜到的最好的一瓶。  
推拒中不知道是谁先碰到淋浴开关。浴室里水汽氤氲，热度攀升，先寇布无视水柱冲撞，恣意撩拨顶头上司的舌头，一只手逗留在颈后不轻不重地揉捏，另一只顺着那湿漉漉的后背向下，滑过一节节脊柱，直到探进他身上仅存的那条底裤里，停在椎骨最末端。  
不知道是因为蒸腾的热水蒸汽还是先寇布不疾不徐的挑逗，杨威利全身发烫，心脏在胸腔里加速跳跃，肺管距离呼吸平顺老是岔上那么一口气。而先寇布的鼻息比他更沉重，他分出一条膝盖挤进杨威利两腿中间，不怀好意地隔着湿透了的布料顶弄对方下身；头顶喷淋而下的水流浇不灭自心苗燃起的那股火，火势蔓延，烧得人欲望膨胀。  
当这个吻结束时，先寇布一身军装都已经被水浇透，在湿而沉的裤子里硬得发疼。  
“现在是什么时间了？”  
“五月十九日三点二十五分。”先寇布瞥了眼腕上的计时工具，报出上面的数字，然后将它摘下来，收到裤袋里。  
杨威利则借着这个空隙抹去脸上的水，回手关上花洒。  
也就是说，在结束又一场旷日持久的大战后，他睡了不到两个小时就被人从密舱床里挖了出来。而那个厚颜无耻的家伙现在还一边宽衣解带一边扭头问他“你的内裤能自己脱吗”。  
真是荒唐。  
“卡介伦中将不赞成我去吻醒任何一名那徜徉于梦之国的女兵，所以只好来找你了。”  
先寇布在说话间已经脱得一丝不挂，站在那儿英姿勃发如战神下凡。  
“可我觉得我也很需要再休息一会儿。”杨威利虚靠着墙，有气无力地说。这话半真半假，现在他头是还有些晕，可身体某个部位是彻底精神了。而这瞒不过蔷薇骑士团第十三任团长那双灰褐色的眼睛。  
“这才是休息的最好方式。”  
他两手撑在杨威利耳后的墙上，将人圈在角落动弹不得，而后低下头。一片阴影笼罩下来。  
杨威利闭上眼睛，听到先寇布低沉戏谑的笑声，于是他张开双臂揽住这个不良中年的脖子。  
他们从肩膀到胸膛贴得严丝合缝，腹股沟挨挨擦擦，舌头才伸到半途就勾缠到一块，放肆搅动，扯出凌乱的银线。  
杨自喉间挤出一个介于呜咽和呻吟之间的声音。先寇布吸吮着他的舌根，扯下正勾缠在自己脖子上的一只手，拉着它向下，把两人的性器圈在一起握紧，然后快速捋动。身体和身体猛烈地挤压摩擦，手指逡巡滑行带起一片黏腻水声，不时还转移到沉甸甸的的囊袋上抚弄揉搓。而快感就这样一寸寸飙升。  
“再多一点。”杨威利紧紧地箍住先寇布的脖子，喘息着，颤抖着，催促着。  
先寇布含糊地骂了句粗口。“要是现在进去，我可能撑不了三十秒。”他用紧绷的声音低吼。  
可是管它呢！他拉开杨的一条腿，手指在他隐秘处挤进一个指节。不败的魔术师此时完全屈服在激情之下，头颈扬起，将弱点暴露给情人的唇舌。前帝国人贴着他颈侧那根鼓噪的血管向下啄吻，身子就势矮下几寸，亢奋地顶在那等待被进入的地方。先是前端，然后用力一贯。  
杨威利倒吸了口气，将尖叫憋了回去，接着他的注意力几乎都在那正在他体内犯上作乱的粗大器官上。先寇布在急切间顾不上什么技巧，只剩下最简单的直来直去。他抬起年轻上司颤巍巍撑着身体的另一条腿压到墙上，将人整个推高再松手，在他身体下滑时做最深的冲刺，粗暴而有力。  
他们一起迷失在感官世界里。脚趾蜷曲，脊柱颤抖，肌肉痉挛，神经兴奋到极致。一个缠着另一个达到高潮，前后相差不过一秒。

先寇布把脸埋在杨的颈窝喘息了一阵，松开这人软塌脱力的腿，只靠沉甸甸的身体压着他，两个人的胸膛贴在一起，沉默地感受彼此的呼吸起伏。他们就着这个姿势简单冲了个淋浴。身体表面的热度还没散，这令身后又凉又硬的墙壁更加讨厌。黑发青年挣动两下，就被拥着一起滑进已经满溢的浴缸，激荡起一片水花，浴室地板和那些散落在地板上的衣物基本都浸没在水里。  
先寇布抬起头，在怀中人闭起的眼睛上亲了亲，这才撒开手起身出去，顺便卷走了两个人的军装，估计是要将它们丢到自动洗衣机或者垃圾桶里——在半个多月没换洗后，这些制服无论颜色还是气味都糟糕透了。

伊谢尔伦的防御指挥官再回来时，手里拎着一瓶白兰地一瓶威士忌和两只酒杯——白兰地和玻璃杯是从杨威利房间橱柜里翻出来的珍藏，威士忌是先寇布自备的。这不是前帝国人第一次带着酒出现在杨威利面前，甚至不是第一次赤身裸体来找他，应该也不会是最后一次。杨威利觉得也许有必要说点儿什么，可是脑筋不听使唤，终于还是没能开口。只是在先寇布跨进来时，盘起腿给这个高大的男人腾了一块地方。  
在十八岁成为下士步入沙场的同时，先寇布也开始了一种在没有战斗的夜里流连于一张张或宽或窄的床铺的风流人生，绯闻韵事甚至比战斗功绩更让外人津津乐道。像这样两个人几乎面对面地窝在不大的浴缸里，于他而言并不是罕事。哪怕对面是个男人，也不会令这位正直壮年的风流骑士手足无措。他找到一个最舒服的姿势坐下，为自己倒一杯威士忌。然后一杯斟得满满、会遭到尤里安抗议的白兰地，被递到舰队总司令手上。先寇布没有即时放手，而是就势捏住上司的手腕，扬起削尖的下巴问他：“还有持稳酒杯的力气吗，阁下？”  
他的手指羽毛一样划过杨的手背，落在腕骨凹陷处，前帝国人眯着眼睛，心想要是他握着的这只手不小心抖上一抖，让白兰地洒出一两滴，他就凑过去吮干净，然后……  
可惜黑头发的年轻元帅没让他如愿，只装作没听懂某个下流的双关，举杯至与先寇布那双灰褐色的眼睛齐平：“但愿我永远不会失去和你倾杯的力气！”  
正要喝的时候却被先寇布抬手拦住了。下一秒，杯子和杯子“叮”地碰在一起。  
“为某项纪律再一次破产！”  
“得了吧，你什么时候在意过它。”  
“我对军规没有成见，一直都是它单方面讨厌我。”  
姆莱中将作为误入混乱势力的秩序阵营，其为维持队伍所付出的努力绝对值得肯定，不过禁酒令绝对是为了提升喝酒的乐趣才存在的。于是二人一边赞美那位会行走的“秩序”令年轻军官们心生畏惧的眼睛和嘴巴，一边快活地把杯中之物喝到一滴不剩。  
接着是第二杯、第三杯、第四杯……  
他们一边喝酒一边聊，谈论从十三舰队到杨非正规部队这一路走来碰上的每个人，从已融入宇宙星云的比克古，到正带领后勤人员把就地躺下胡乱睡倒的官兵逐一拖回床上的卡介伦。然后话题又从杨威利的学长转移到他的几个优等生同学和后辈上。华尔特·冯·先寇布没在军官学校待过一天，他是怎么打入“伊谢尔伦党”这个主要由学长、同梯和后辈们构成的交际圈，且如鱼得水的，杨已经想不起来了，估计不外乎是靠厚颜、口才、自来熟和对咖啡的拥戴吧。  
先寇布调侃亚典波罗的独身主义时，杨忍不住接口问身边这位更著名的单身汉：“中将不是也没想过结婚成家吗？  
听到这话，褐发灰眸的浪荡子直接对着威士忌酒瓶灌了口酒，脸上露出一个与其说是自嘲不如说是炫耀的笑容。  
“哪里，是家庭不喜欢我啊。”  
盘坐在杨身旁的这位旧帝国流亡贵族，姓氏据说在帝国通用语中意为“漂亮脑袋”，且本人的确仪表不俗，在情场方面可以说得上是纵横捭阖，无往不利，只是没有几段爱情关系维持长久，但他也从不为自己的玩世不恭和浪荡性格辩解。在事不关己时，杨作为舰队总司令，对下属的生活作风纵有微词也只停留于腹诽，不会横加干涉。当然，对未成年人近墨者黑的隐忧是一直存在的，他听说先寇布曾经告诫手下，让硕果仅存的纯情少男们去“上个好人”。想着回去就要睡了那个人，他说，没有比这更重要的活下去的理由了。  
诚然，要是说对肌肤相亲无可救药的贪婪的另一端是对生命的忠诚，未免太过夸张，但想必这位正当壮年的绅士在某些方面的看不破与其平日里表现出的洒脱坚定，两者之间或许有某种连动关系。每个人都有维系人生不被这战乱之世彻底消解的关键词。  
“不是说，将来要在子孙为减少一个老麻烦的喜极而泣中寿终正寝吗？”  
“啊，原来司令官还记得？我为自己设计的这个人生终点可是认真的。”先寇布微微耸了耸肩。“请务必让我活到那个时候吧。”他第一次跟杨威利说这话时刚刚因为夺取伊谢尔伦要塞的战功晋升为准将。一晃已经三四年过去了。  
在这次重归伊谢尔伦后，曾被恶评为“会走路的伤风败俗”的华尔特·冯·先寇布中将似乎有所收敛，已经有一阵子没有关于他在入夜后同复数女性寻欢的传闻。这种变化多少令人感到意外。诚然，今时不比昔日，这一年的春天形势更加严峻，杨舰队身后不再有一个国家做靠山，却要用不足过去一成的力量，对抗占据宇宙九成的帝国。再说现在伊谢尔伦的居民中性别比例严重失衡，单身女性数量更少。但美人数量再怎么锐减，也少不到第十三任蔷薇骑士团团长那宽厚的肩膀上呀！不是没有好事者在暗中打听，是中将遭遇了中年危机，还是浪子倦怠了不同床铺间的漂泊辗转，找到了一个合心意的枕头？黑发的司令官还没单纯到会将这一笔算到自己头上，但若要归因于局势压力给中将的身体健康造成影响也不妥当，他宁愿相信是自己的幕僚拎得清先后轻重，毕竟传闻中的从不独寝是限制在“非战时的夜晚”。  
现在一场大仗打完，他们刚刚一起洗了个淋漓的热水澡。也许过两天就又能看到要塞防御指挥官坐在高级军官酒吧的吧台前，身边依偎着个年轻佳丽。  
在先寇布多姿多彩的夜生活暂告一段落时，杨舰队另一个问题成年人的言行似乎就显得于公序良俗更加有害。先寇布认为那个自诩击坠王的家伙在床笫间的征服根本不值一提，但是愿意肯定他做幼儿园园长功不可没。于是话题从波布兰新刷的战绩跳到了他的弟子们身上。  
“尤里安也是我的弟子，为小家伙们干一杯。”先寇布轻描淡写地提议，而和他有血缘关系的少女的名字就这样藏进复数里。杨不由想起这个褐发男人在舰桥举着威士忌的自言自语，但吃不准那是否能称之为身为人父者的真情流露。如果那种程度都能算成“父爱”，那先寇布对尤里安这个上级养子的殷勤关怀就不知道该放入哪个坐标系了。  
这一杯下去，先寇布手中的扁口酒瓶已经空空见底，是以等到要为梅尔卡兹提督身体健康祝福时，杨威利不得不将自己那小半瓶白兰地分润给他。  
论酒量，杨威利并不算差，但先寇布是当之无愧的酒豪。随着酒越喝越多，酒量稍逊的那个自然话越来越少。剩下先寇布一个人咂着醇酒絮絮叨叨。  
春夏之交的两次回廊战役，地面战肉搏专家几乎绝大部分时间只能作为旁观者，现在正是他吐槽的好时机。法论海特与斯坦梅茨这两位已故帝国元帅的名字相继从他嘴里出现。关于名将的消息很快就能传遍敌我双方，将星之外的普通亡灵只能变成电脑计数。至于这场战役中帝国军队共损失了多少人命和战舰，应该是和以前一样，是个令生还者心生畏惧的天文数字。然后也在陨落者生前亲友心中种下仇恨，让帝国勇将心中沸腾起复仇的熔岩，同时让伊谢尔伦党人的领袖杨威利元帅再一次陷入难以言表的复杂情绪中，游离在胜利喜悦之外。在坚持民主的一方就是这点不好，什么都是复数的。自己的司令官有成为不朽人物的潜质，先寇布对此深信不疑，可问题是这个人自己是怎么想的，要是武力能帮得上忙，先寇布早一马当先把杨脑袋里的顽固和洁癖统统砍翻在地了。他甚至有时心想，有生之年或许等不到杨心中魔鬼的声音压倒天使的那一天，这可真是让人悲观又乐观。但不管怎么说，他还是坚持在两人每一次独处的时候，怂恿那人对权力再多些野心。这也是一种乐子。  
先寇布瞥了眼比自己年轻三四岁的上司，发现这人已经打起了瞌睡，虚握着酒杯的手耷拉在浴缸边缘。比起要塞指挥官在浴室被玻璃碎片刺伤脚这档子事，玻璃杯的安全更值得在意，毕竟用纸杯子喝威士忌实在缺乏气氛。是以前帝国流亡贵族眼明手快赶在酒杯摔落前劈手夺下来，放到个安全些的位置。  
黑发提督迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，看到部下对着酒瓶里所剩不多的浅金色液体叹气：“量怕是不够倒满一杯了。”  
最后一杯酒，祝酒词是该献给这一次战役中的己方牺牲者的，其中既有空战队的新丁也有银发的老将——事实上，如果同盟还存在，阶升两级的艾德温·费雪该从中将跃迁成元帅了。元帅的话，身故后可以享有为期三天的国丧，那时就无法公开饮酒了。  
想到费雪，杨的眼睛里猝然闪过一丝沉重。寡言而朴实的费雪对于杨舰队来说是不可或缺的，他是杨舰队的“另一只脚”，是活生生的航路图，也是夸称不死的杨舰队第一个战死的人。随着他的猝然离世，杨舰队打运动战的能力塌方了，还不知道如何才能再重建起来。谁能代替费雪呢？杨威利想不出这么个人。他就着酒瓶子抿了三分之二，然后默默递给先寇布。  
要塞防御指挥的悼念风格与司令官又有所不同。先前他在酒吧里独坐的那两个小时里，就已经为昔日同僚的冥福干过杯了。现在他只是晃着最后一点儿白兰地打了个酒嗝，说：“虽然不如金银妖瞳，但毕典菲尔特的头颅应该也能做成不错的装饰吧，黑色是做尸衣的好颜色啊……”  
说到这里，他停住话头。在莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆要求和谈后，他们还有没有必要同皇帝麾下的帝国将帅兵戎相见，在战场上还有没有机会碰到黑色枪骑兵再做过一场，这都还是未知数。  
他和杨威利谁都没有去谈帝国那个年轻貌美，满头金发的新君和他发过来的照会声明。但两个人心照不宣的是，在费雪阵亡之后，杨舰队实际上落入了欲战无力的窘迫境地。在这种情况下，停战和谈判也许并不是件坏事，甚至可以说和谈是自家舰队司令官一直以来的求之不得。  
先寇布始终记得当年黑发黑眼的青年一边把玩手中的扁帽一边苦笑的样子。他说他所求只是以后短短数十年的和平而已。先寇布从那时起就觉得这位过于年轻的上司是个妙人——致力于终结这场消耗了无数人命的战争，努力的结果则是再填进去成千上百万性命。在一次次击败对手后，积淀在黑发智将面庞上的东西不是胜利的喜悦而是疲惫和倦怠。想要让这个家伙能品尝到某种更简单的愉悦，这个念头大概也是从那时候开始日渐成型的。  
总是回忆过去是变老的征兆，不承认自己已届中年的三十六岁的英俊男子果断回归现实。

日后奇迹的魔术师杨威利还能在伊谢尔伦捕捉奇迹吗？中低阶军衔的年轻人和伊谢尔伦的数十万居民当然可以怀着迷信得过且过甚至对未来盲目乐观。即使是核心幕僚们，在为舰队的前途焦虑忧心之余多少也心存侥幸：”如果说敌人的皇帝是军神私生子，那我们的元帅肯定就和胜利女神有一腿！”  
虽然没有直接确凿的证据，但考虑到这句玩笑话的措辞风格，卡介伦等人认定作者必然就出自波布兰和先寇布中间，甚至更有可能两个都是。  
先寇布不否认自己参与过传播，但他站在杨身边凝视了那么久，已不难看出，这一次那副垮下去的肩膀不仅是因为疲惫。从戴上太阳镜为费雪致哀那刻开始，不祥的预感就在黑发元帅的心头盘踞扎根。  
“明明是旁人眼中幸运二字的人间化身，结果自己对自己的好运信心动摇了吗？”先寇布中将的舌锋比酒精辛辣几分。  
“因为透支太多，所以怕被幸运女神追债啊。”青年司令官交叉起双手垫在脑后，闭上眼睛喃喃自语。  
“阁下不是无神论者吗？”  
“要是能一夜间和那一边调换战略优势，让我从明天开始信神也不是不可以！”  
“如果有这么慷慨的神明，请务必介绍给我认识。”壮年绅士咧开嘴，嘿然而笑。于是杨忍不住想象了下，假如幸运女神真的存在，他身边这位洗练而英俊的风流浪子会如何大献殷勤的。想必女神应该也不会拒绝吧？这样想着，在他脸上终于露出了那久违的懒洋洋的笑容。  
“你现在除了闭目养神就不想做些别的吗？”说着，先寇布干掉了瓶子里最后一滴酒。在他看似抱怨的口吻下隐藏着一丝别有用心，黑发魔术师捕捉到这点后，果断撑起了眼皮。  
“我才睡了不到两个小时。”  
“是密压舱床里的两个小时，相当于正常情况下十六个小时的睡眠，足够补回体力和耐力啦。”  
“我和中将情况不大一样。体力和耐力早在军校生活中就消耗殆尽了。请饶了我吧。”  
先寇布的回应是像豹子一样优雅而危险地爬到黑发青年身上，不说话也不笑，只是静静地自上而下俯视着他，就算转开头也避不开那道凝睇的视线。杨的身体跟着不自觉向后仰，他不得不用胳膊肘撑在浴缸底部，免得栽进水里呛到。也是因为这个动作，他盘起的双脚也下意识地伸直了。先寇布不用费力就能打开他的膝盖。  
“嘴上说着不要，身体却诚实得要命，说的就是阁下这种人。”  
先寇布的话尾音消失在一个吻里，他捏着杨的下巴同他亲嘴，力道让人口腔发疼。

在此时此刻的伊谢尔伦，几乎所有人都恨不能溺死在梦海深处，而要塞的防御指挥官正拥着他的司令在现实的水面挣扎浮沉。


	2. Chapter 2

黑发的提督刚被带着小死一回，现在想要再插进去其实并不难。然而此刻的先寇布并不急于进入主题。他捉住上司两条手臂，将它们圈到主人身后去。连着花洒的软水管是现成的拘束道具，长度也很够用，绕着那双被反扣交叠的手腕缠个两三圈，余下那截算上花洒头刚好悬垂到膝盖上方。先寇布一边辗转地吻着他的司令官，一边在脑袋里算计那花洒接下去要怎么用。  
平日里能让杨威利保持脊背挺直的时候不多，然而此刻因为手臂被制，倒是被迫着要以挺胸抬头的姿态被圈进先寇布怀抱中。并非他甘心听任摆布放弃挣扎，只是当旧帝国流亡者起了坏心，想要玩些花样的时候，就算是奇迹的杨也无计可施，毕竟要论此道他实在不是先寇布对手。这人曾靠几根手指就能让他喘得像条濒死的鱼。  
这都是有历史教训的。  
杨从来不是一个好学生，就连在这种由先寇布做导师、开设在床笫间的课程，他的表现也只能说差强人意。不过关于同先寇布之间发生的情事，他倒是也总结出几点规律：首轮开战往往会直奔主题，绝不拖泥带水。关键是在疾风骤雨之后。如果两个人只是并排躺着，谁都懒得开口，那便只此一轮，先寇布会在他沉沉睡去后起身回自己的房间；如果有人想要在事后聊那么几句，尤其是发展成那种令人愉快的谈话后，这就意味着接下来肯定跑不掉会有第二次甚至第三次，放纵不羁的性爱，能让床单烧起来。  
他们刚刚窝在浴缸里谈心，佐之以酒精——这个夜晚看来会很漫长了。  
杨威利闭上眼睛。  
喉结被先寇布以嘴唇擒获，用舌尖绕着那寸凸起的皮肤打了个圈，煽动着它不安分地上下滚动。而后吻如蛇行一路向下，陷入脖颈最下方正中央的浅窝，接着这湿热绵密的触感攀着一侧锁骨游动上去，再斜斜地滑落到胸膛。  
可是这个吻最后却没有在杨的屏气凝神中从他胸前颤巍巍立起来的两点择一而降。  
倒不是说有什么期待，但这和过去有些不太一样。  
杨怀着几分疑惑睁开眼，看到的是先寇布湿漉漉的发心。这个坏心眼的家伙唇舌虽然稍微撤离阵地，鼻尖却隔着不过几根头发丝的距离停在他心口上方，温热的鼻息印在那块皮肤上，挑拨起心底一丝若有若无的痒。杨抽不出双手把人推开或抱紧，只好迎身向前蹭了一下。  
这真的是一时冲动下的反应，而且再笨拙不过。杨意识到这一点，是因为他听到了从先寇布喉间滚落的低沉笑声。  
“阁下迫不及待了吗？”  
在浮言浪语上同先寇布争锋计较毫无意义，而梗着脖子硬声反驳回去也太傻气，况且还很容易遭到嘲笑，方才他甚至等于是自取其辱。  
是以现在杨只是撇了撇嘴： “人生苦短，这不是中将常说的吗？”  
人生苦短，这是先寇布一度挂在嘴边的话。一般是为自己的私生活辩护，有时用来煽动年轻的上司对私情私欲低头让步，还有一些时候，它会掺进那些枕边耳畔的呢喃低语中，伴随着肌肤相亲和偶尔一个轻浅啄吻，让人神魂颠倒：

“被自己不爱的男人拥抱，人生或许是太苦短了些。不过应该也没那么糟糕吧，难道现在还是会觉得这样做不舒服吗？那换这样呢……”

“果然……还是应该对自己的欲望更坦诚些才是……”

“及时行乐，是因为人生太短，所以为什么要说不呢……”  
……

“是吗?”  
于是这下讶异的人换成先寇布了，他盯着杨的脸仔细打量，果真没有找到犹豫、动摇或是抗拒这类表情，也没有焦急不耐烦，似乎真的只是在平静地等着他继续。先寇布心里说不上该高兴还是不高兴。他曾一次又一次尝试诱惑杨造反夺权，每次都以失败告终。倒是关于另一方面的说教，也许因为这位黑头发的年轻提督于此本就成见不深，或是先寇布不惜屡屡现身说法的缘故，终于被听进了几句。  
“是这样啊……”前帝国人直起身，转开脸啧啧叹气，心中不免有几分怅然。“真希望阁下在另一件事上也能虚心受教啊……”  
“又来了……现在是谁成了气氛破坏者？”杨抬起左脚，趁着先寇布松懈下来的破绽探进他双腿之间，足背贴着先寇布的胫骨磨蹭了几下，并赶在被捉住之前又游鱼一般溜了回来。看见先寇布心神失守的样子，让杨感到几分偷袭得手后的愉悦，他或许的确算不上什么优等生，但总不至于什么都没学会。杨模仿着自己这位幕僚惯常的神态，露出一个不驯的微笑。“要继续吗？”

若是被这种程度的撩拨唬住，华尔特·冯·先寇布也就不会被诽谤为会行走的伤风败俗了。他在回过神后，很快便让贸然挑衅者尝到后悔的滋味。  
先寇布低垂下那颗英俊的头颅，嘴唇凑到杨威利耳侧，沿着其轮廓轻柔吮吻，伸出舌头卷着耳垂煽情地舔弄。同时也没有忘记用上他的十指，它们沿着杨的腰侧向上摸索，抚过一根根肋骨，直至抵达胸前两点浅褐色的凸起，掐着它们不轻不重的揉捏。  
“其实，我刚刚是在犹豫，该衔住哪一边才好？”先寇布贴在黑发青年耳畔微微呵气，手上轮流加重亵玩的力道，“阁下希望我选择哪一个，左，还是右？”   
先寇布吐字时尾音带着点儿轻颤，而杨威利几乎无力抑制自己嘴里逸出的喘息，他深深吸了口气：“悉听尊便。”  
以“不打没有胜算的仗”为座右铭的前同盟智将抱着破罐子破摔的心态紧闭双目，可怜他还没有意识到此时正一寸寸压低到他胸膛上的那颗漂亮脑袋里已经由欲念生出邪念来。然后，他低低闷哼了一声——前蔷薇骑士选了有心脏搏动的那一边。

杨威利胸前渐渐浮起一片潮红，形如新月，月牙儿的双脚刚巧抵在两侧锁骨下方。  
其实先寇布并没用多花哨的口技，不过就是舌头绕着乳尖打圈，再用牙齿刮弄，而后啃啮，向上提起，松开，如是重复几次，再换个方向，安抚被冷落的另一边。他老练而严格地把控着愉悦和疼痛之间的距离，噬咬的力量看似凶狠，实际小心翼翼，并不敢肆意在他的指挥官身体上留下什么明显痕迹。  
真正让人心跳加速的是先寇布的一双手臂。左臂绕过杨的腋下，温柔地环拥住他的肩膊，不过这并不是它要停泊的终点，宽大的手掌贴着肩胛骨划了一个曲线移回到正面，然后向上滑行直到抵达颌下。温热的掌心紧贴着杨的侧脸，生着薄茧的拇指指腹在杨的嘴唇上摩挲着，而后挑开牙关，逗弄藏在后面的舌尖，直到它被唾液濡湿，再继之以食指和中指。同时他的右手并没闲着，而且相比之下邪恶得更多。论单身资历先寇布比杨多三年，但说起性经验，相差的倍数恐怕超过了时间的立方。熟能生巧，这话说得一点不错。先前在司令官颇有几分意乱情迷时，肉搏战专家已经不动声色地把花洒提在手里，一边在心里盘算着，要在什么时候让这东西派上用场，一边将喷水口对着自己，拨动开关调试水温。现在他终于等来了那个时机。先寇布架起上司的左腿，夹着它固定在腰侧，握着的花洒让它贴上男人的腿根，然后调转了喷水口的方向。  
杨全身为之一震，他在惊喘中睁大眼睛。温热的水柱冲刷着会阴、睾丸，偶尔还波及前方的阴茎，热力从四肢向着腹下集中，伴随着某种莫可言语的快感。他现在知道为什么先寇布要早早捆上他的手了。虽然之前有所预感，这个惯会以下犯上的家伙不会简单放过他，但是真的没想到他能坏成这样。双手被反绑，腿也受人辖制，大脑开始缺氧的智将只能身手笨拙地扭动腰臀闪躲反抗，可是先寇布占尽先机，轻松制服了他，甚至还有余力切换花洒的喷水档位，水流从缓到急，由轻至重。  
伴随着越来越急促的喘息，杨威利那双黑色的眼睛一点点湿润起来，喉结焦躁地滚动着。尽管高级军官宿舍的墙壁并不算薄，隔音效果还是很难让人放心。他不能遂了下属的心意发出他想听的声音，那会吵到隔壁睡着的未成年的。他垂下头枕靠到先寇布肩膀上，呵出胸中积存的一口嗳气。然后前旧帝国人松开对他左腿的钳制，不过现在支撑着杨身体的依旧不是他自己的双脚，而是先寇布的手臂和微微屈起抵着墙壁的膝盖，坚实而可靠。  
先寇布感觉肩膀那里微微有些痒，他猜那大概是杨闭上眼皮时睫毛掠过皮肤留下的触感。他一直知道自己的上司懒惰成习，而且现在是凌晨三四点，但是先寇布还是希望这个男人身处自己怀抱中时不是哈气连天的，他觉得有必要往这个聪明得无与伦比但又筋疲力尽的大脑里多塞进些能战胜疲惫的东西。于是他掰开了杨的臀瓣，用手指环着穴口按压着，动作温柔但意志坚决，那圈环状肌肉下意识缩紧却又被强势地撑开。花洒倾斜了个角度，水流把两股之间每一寸地方都冲刷得湿淋淋的，甚至正被扩张着的地方都有水涌了进去，打在肠壁上。  
这已不是什么能让人继续云淡风轻承受下去的刺激。杨背上的肌肉立刻绷紧了。  
“操，”他两腮哆嗦着，咬牙切齿地发布命令，“拿开”。  
但是先寇布选择性地只对自己听到的第一个字作出单方面的理解，在这声短促尖叫后来自上司的恶狠狠的威胁则被故意无视了。于是中年将官眯起灰褐色的眼睛，拇指一拨，水流档位被调到了最高的按摩模式。  
然后他听到他黑发的元帅骂了几句脏话。人类语言中，这一类字眼总结起来不外乎两个主题：死亡和性。  
杨威利外貌儒雅斯文，但实际上十六岁前几乎是被父亲独自抚养，和一群男性生活在太空船上，之后的人生也是在军官学校和军队度过的，被他掌握的难听下流的词汇有得是，必要时也不惮使用低级字眼当攻击武器。然而华尔特·冯·先寇布可不是听到脏话会羞红脸的纯情少女，这个现年三十六岁的俊朗男子在撕开表面那层端整的绅士气质的伪装后，其实是个再恶劣不过的家伙。  
“阁下但有所愿，下官莫敢不从。希望下官没记错指令顺序，似乎听您说的是，蛋、屁眼，还有那玩意儿，啧啧，那玩意儿，是什么，是指这一处吗？”第十三任蔷薇骑士团团长逐一重复他听到的词。能把对手修理到丢盔弃甲自尊崩溃的武器不仅是恶毒的话语本身，还有一本正经的态度和语气。这是先寇布的特长，他在这种时候还记得用敬语。于此同时，他拿出军人的利落作风，手中的花洒一路浇了个通透，这是个符合杨方才所咒骂的”下流恶棍”的”淫猥”回敬。  
黑发青年身躯剧烈震颤，双腿踢腾，挣扎得像只落入陷阱的困兽。  
“拿开它，不要这样，求你，求你了。”他语不成调地哀求，声音里甚至染上了哭腔。  
“好吧，那给您些您更喜欢的。”先寇布丢开手里的花洒喷头，将中指探进后庭细而松的甬道，触到里面藏着的腺体，然后再挤入一根食指，它们旋转着，交替按摩那凹陷处敏感的表面。杨在这一刻勃起得完全，抵近先寇布的大腿内侧来回摩擦着自己。实际上，如果不是先寇布另一只手事先卡住他阴茎根部，他马上就能射出来。  
“真是不错的反应。”在这种时候，先寇布的笑声显然轻佻得有些过分，笑声停住之后，他也深深吸进一口气，说，“好吧，应该给你一些好奖励。”  
他将他的元帅压在墙壁上。然后高大的蔷薇骑士屈膝跪了下去，低头含住了他。  
先寇布像这样给一个男人口交的次数并不多，技巧实际上算不上有多好。然而杨无从比较，再说此时也不需要什么技巧。激情如海浪，把杨整个人卷进惊涛之中，他的脑髓一阵阵发麻，喘息和呻吟不仅是不可压抑，它们一声高过一声。没关系的，整座伊谢尔伦都睡下了。住在隔壁的尤里安正在长身体之时，需要更多睡眠，再说受他监护的那位少年有能在兵荒马乱中安眠的气魄。至于另一侧的房间，其主人正跪在他颤抖的两腿之间，唇舌吸吮在前，手指在后面周旋。没关系的，前后交攻的节奏可以更加肆意，呻吟的声音也可以更放浪，没有人知道，没有谁听得见。什么都别去想。  
不败的魔术师置身快感的炼狱之中，臣服于名为欲望的魔鬼。  
“先寇布中将……”从不成节奏的呼吸里，杨声音嘶哑地扯出一句呼唤，其中裹挟着连本人都说不清的情绪，命令、恳求、试探、宣召、应许，又或许什么都不是。  
而被点名的人也只应承以一个“嗯”，声音低沉又暧昧不清，想要当做问询也可以，当做否决也可以，当做答允也可以。  
然后，杨威利在这个忠心又狂妄的幕僚纵容下释放了自己。灵魂飘升到顶点，身体缓缓往下沉。脑海中徒留下一片空白。他坐在浴缸边缘，汗流浃背，筋疲力尽。  
先寇布解开捆着杨手腕的水管，捞起花洒匆匆漱了漱口。然后把杨有些红肿的手腕送到嘴边，一一舔舐过因为束缚和挣扎而留在那苍白皮肤上的红印和皮肤下方青色的血管。他抓着这双手晃了晃，然后把它们放在自己硬挺的阴茎上。可是杨连一根手指都不想动。  
“嘿，你还欠我一次。” 先寇布恨恨地开口，嗓音沙哑，语气急切。这个前旧帝国贵族兼前同盟将官正斤斤计较得像个费沙人。  
杨瞑目许久，方徐徐吐出一口浊气，他现在什么都不想说，只抬起头，黑眼睛瞥过先寇布汗湿的鬓角、额头，然后视线落进那双灰褐色眼睛里。情场高手自然读得懂这个眼神，它的意思是：“我们到床上去。”  
所以先寇布还能说什么，做什么呢。他迈出浴缸，用掌心托起杨的身体，调整位置，把自己送进去。然后一条手臂环住这个人的背，另一只手托着他的臀部，用这个缠绵的姿势抱着他，摇摇晃晃向卧室走去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉之后，是漫长的回忆倒叙了。

伊谢尔伦要塞的总司令和防御指挥官，两人之间的关系似乎有些不大寻常。  
杨威利第一次听到这种议论，是在占领伊谢尔伦后的第一个新年。  
虽然是同帝国对抗的最前线，但是在连接起宇宙历七九六年和七九七年的夜晚，整座要塞都陷入傻瓜式的喧闹之中。  
和帝国远征军不同，自由行星同盟的军官和士兵里都是有女性军人存在的，其中不乏以作风骁勇剽悍著称者。那天这些女军人聚在一起，制定出把普通的新年舞会篡改成变装狂欢节的作战计划，先从身边的熟人开始，一拥而上剥下男兵的衣服，威逼利诱他们涂脂抹粉再换上首饰和女裙，黑发的被打扮成东方仕女，浅发色的则改造成西洋贵妇，黑色皮肤的都是清凉辣妹，而肤色发色都不深不浅的就随机选择能套上哪件算哪件——这种区分充分暴露出人类社会愚蠢的成见有多蒂固根深——再打发到大厅里去，不带回下一个“祭品”就不把军装还给他们。牺牲者越来越多，空战队和蔷薇骑士团的士兵几乎是成建制的沦陷，然后这些胆大妄为的小伙子们又坑了一群阶级更高的军官下水。若是换做帝国那边，这种以下犯上的玩笑很可能结下可怕的私仇，但在同盟，尤其是作风散漫堪称民主军队之最的十三舰队，男女兵们完全没有这种顾虑。到后来甚至连要塞的司令官都惨遭毒手。  
倒不是说民主制度下的女兵对要塞最高军事长官也毫无敬畏之心，她们真的只是记不住他的脸。而这完全不能怪她们，本来杨威利就没有鹤立鸡群的俊逸外形，且又深居简出，在不用出战的时候要么在宿舍深宅要么窝在指挥室的椅子里发呆，人前公开演讲几乎不会超过两秒。玩疯了的姑娘们完全没意识到自己正在扯谁的军礼服裤子。更可哀叹的是，旁人束手就擒或许还可以用骑士风度来解释，杨则像是以实力证明卡介伦少将那句“脖子以下皆多余”的评价所言非虚。  
只保住内衣不失的黑发青年在女兵们一边起哄一边把他压翻在地只为能勒紧和服腰带时，由衷羡慕起清一色由男性构成且等级更加森严的敌军来。  
不只是被涂了一脸白色水粉，连胸前背后都没放过。而后，隔着一群娘子军，他同华尔特·冯·先寇布准将四目相投。即将被打扮成艺伎的要塞司令官被防御指挥官叫破了身份。  
女兵们慌乱片刻便横下心肠罔顾等级差异到底，她们一不做二不休，开始动手给最高长官涂眼影。  
对杨的求救，先寇布置若罔闻，他趁乱卷起地上那一堆军服退了出去——杨威利的军礼服也裹在里头被拿走了。好在前帝国旧贵族对上司多少还心存一点儿义气，委托一位作风稳健的女性军官将杨从脂粉堆里解救出来，顺便归还军礼服，避免他赤身裸体曝光人前。  
“其实方才那个妆容还是很漂亮的，准将那家伙刚刚脸都红了呢！”生着金红色长发的上尉掩口而笑，带动其他年轻女孩子跟着尖叫，一个个叽叽喳喳议论纷纷：  
“啊啦，司令的脸也红了！”  
“真的，好红啊！”  
“杨提督真容易害羞啊！”  
彻底洗掉浓妆花了杨将近三十分钟，脸上皮肤差点被搓掉一层，现在是又热又胀。至于准将则应该是碍于上司的面子忍笑忍得太辛苦吧，谢天谢地这个晚上还有个知道该给上司留些尊严的人存在……  
杨威利保持深呼吸，因为感激这群小姐们肯高抬贵手，又是亏了她们指点才能卸妆，他把那丝微薄的不满憋了回去。  
然后他看到在广场喧闹的人群外侧，先寇布正自顾的同一位黑发女性亲吻。  
于是脸红什么的，流言只如风吹过耳。


	4. Chapter 4

伊谢尔伦要塞的总司令和防御指挥官，两人之间的关系似乎有些不大寻常。

杨威利第一次听到这种议论，是占领伊谢尔伦后的第一个新年。

虽然身处同帝国对抗的最前线，但在连接起宇宙历七九六年和七九七年的夜晚，伊谢尔伦要塞上下都陷入傻瓜式的喧闹之中。

和帝国远征军不同，自由行星同盟的军官和士兵里都是有女性军人存在的，而且其中不乏以作风骁勇剽悍著称者。那一天，这些女军人聚在一起，制定出把普通的新年舞会篡改成变装狂欢节的作战计划，先从身边的熟人开始，一拥而上剥下男兵的衣服，威逼利诱他们涂脂抹粉再换上首饰和女裙，黑发的被打扮成东方仕女，浅发色的则改造成西洋贵妇，黑色皮肤的都是清凉辣妹，而肤色发色都不深不浅的就随机选择能套上哪件算哪件——这种区分充分暴露出人类社会愚蠢的成见有多蒂固根深——再打发到大厅里去，不带回下一个“祭品”就不把军装还给他们。牺牲者越来越多，空战队和蔷薇骑士团的士兵几乎是成建制的沦陷，接着这些胆大妄为的小伙子们又坑了一群阶级更高的军官下水。若是换做帝国那边，这种以下犯上的玩笑很可能结下可怕的私仇，但在同盟，尤其是作风散漫堪称民主军队之最的十三舰队，男女士兵们完全没有这种顾虑，甚至到后来连要塞的司令官都惨遭毒手。

这并不是说民主制度下的女兵对要塞最高军事长官也毫无敬畏之心，她们真的只是记不住他的脸。而这完全不能怪她们，本来杨威利就没有鹤立鸡群的俊逸外形，且又深居简出，在不用出战的时候要么在宿舍偷懒要么窝在指挥室的椅子里发呆，人前公开演讲几乎不会超过两秒。是以那些玩疯了的姑娘完全没意识到自己正在扯谁的军礼服裤子。更可哀叹的是，旁人束手就擒或许还可以用骑士风度来解释，杨则像是以实力证明卡介伦少将那句“脖子以下皆多余”的评价所言非虚。

只保住内衣不失的黑发青年在娘子军们一边起哄一边把他压翻在地只为能勒紧和服腰带时，由衷羡慕起清一色由男性构成且等级更加森严的敌军来。

不只是脸上被满满涂了一层白色水粉，连胸前背后都没放过。而后，隔着一群粉黛胭脂莺莺燕燕，杨威利同华尔特·冯·先寇布四目相投。即将被打扮成艺伎的要塞司令官被防御指挥官叫破了身份。

女兵们只慌乱片刻便横下心肠罔顾等级差异到底，她们一不做二不休，开始动手给伊谢尔伦的最高长官涂眼影。

对杨的求救，先寇布置若罔闻，反而趁乱卷起地上那一堆军服退了出去——连杨的军礼服也裹在里头被拿走了。好在前帝国流亡贵族之后对上司多少还心存一点儿义气，委托一位作风稳健的女性军官将杨从脂粉堆里解救出来，顺便归还军礼服，避免他赤身裸体曝光人前。

“其实方才那个妆容还是很漂亮的，准将那家伙刚刚脸都红了呢！”生着金红色长发的上尉掩口而笑，带动其他年轻女孩子跟着尖叫，一个个叽叽喳喳议论纷纷。

“啊啦，司令的脸也红了！”

“耳尖也是！”

“真的，好红啊！”

“杨提督真容易害羞啊！”

彻底洗掉浓妆花了杨将近三十分钟，脸上皮肤差点被搓掉一层，现在是又热又胀。至于准将则应该是碍于上司的面子忍笑忍得太辛苦吧，谢天谢地这个晚上还有个知道该给上司留些尊严的人存在……

杨威利保持深呼吸，因为感激这群小姐们肯高抬贵手，又是亏了她们指点才能卸妆，他把那丝微薄的不满憋了回去。

然后他看到在广场喧闹的人群外侧，先寇布正自顾的同一位黑发女性亲吻。

于是脸红什么的，流言只如风吹过耳。

 

伊谢尔伦要塞的总司令和防御指挥官，两人之间的关系确实有些不大对劲。

杨威利第一次意识到这点是在伊谢尔伦又一次击退来犯之敌后，在下一场战斗打响前的短暂间隙，在只剩他们两个的会议室里。那时还是少将的先寇布没有像往常一样煽动他的上司夺取更高位置的交椅，反而问起方才他为什么会怔忡脸红。

这话问得有些没头没脑。杨仔细回忆了下才想起来。当时先寇布带着队伍刚返回要塞，连衣服都没换就赶来汇报战况。刚结束的血战有多激烈，看一眼男人身上血迹斑驳装甲服上的就能了解。

没能在奇袭中和帝国的金银妖瞳分出胜负令这位同盟悍将扼腕不已，他周身缠绕着的血腥和脸上未散的杀气教杨不由想起传说中的圆桌骑士。于是伊谢尔伦要塞黑发的司令官一边在心里暗暗唾弃这个过分浪漫主义的联想，一边笑着附和先寇布：“搞不好就能改变历史了啊。”他们就这样开起了玩笑。

也许曾经稍有片刻走神，可是他脸红了吗？ 

 

“圆桌骑士？和别人的妻子爱得死去活来，背叛主公和国家，结果同时又和别的女性纠缠不清，最后还莫名其妙伏剑而亡什么的，我可不想被说像这种爱情妄想故事里的多愁善感男主角啊。这种剧情还请留给那边的罗严塔尔提督出演更适合些，毕竟他的旗舰就叫崔斯坦嘛。”

先寇布对圆桌骑士的传说居然并非一无所知，这多少令杨有些意外。但他还是忍不住像个二流历史学家那样抗议起来：“圆桌骑士知名的有十几位，除了崔斯坦——再说他还是后来才被并入圆桌骑士传说里去的——除了这位多愁善感的骑士外，还有很多不同类型英雄的。”

“哈，那么阁下觉得我是哪种类型？”

“兰斯……洛特？”杨威利抬手抓了抓黑发，试探着报出传说中最杰出的骑士的姓名。

“又一个无药可救的精神糖尿病患者，可以不要再提名这种为了爱情最后悲惨死掉的背叛者吗！”

“那兰斯洛特的儿子加拉哈德？”

先寇布摸着下巴无声冷笑。

实际上，这的确是个不恰当的举例，因为从某方面看，能够捧起圣杯的最纯洁的骑士和蔷薇骑士团第十三任队长实在相去甚远。那么高文爵士？似乎性格作风也不太对啊……要说风流成性的话，梅林则未免太老了些，再者也不是一位骑士。

“有没有智勇双全又忠诚可靠的啊，当然，能活得久些就更好了。”

杨挖肚搜肠终于找到一个人选：“帕西瓦尔？”

“还有没被帝国那边用掉的人名吗？”

“那么贝狄威尔吧。据说是圆桌骑士里最忠诚的一位，是留在亚瑟王身边护送他前往阿瓦隆的最后一人。”

“阿瓦隆？那又是什么地方？”

“传说中的理想乡，是一个沼泽包围，雾气笼罩，被精灵们守护的小岛。据说濒死的亚瑟王被接引去阿瓦隆沉眠，预言说他终有一日重回人间，贝狄威尔则会在湖边一直等待那一天。”

“不是去瓦尔哈拉吗？”

“瓦尔哈拉是奥丁体系，阿瓦隆才是凯尔特那边的。”

“最后一人，还是个守灵的吗？听着也不像什么好结局，不适合我啊。”先寇布说到这里不觉沉默片刻，接着，他反将了杨一军，“我的事姑且不提，倒是阁下究竟要等到什么时候才肯拔出石中剑啊？”


	5. Chapter 5

啊，果然又提起这种话了。

杨威利已经懒得去记这是先寇布第几次煽动了。

要塞防御指挥官把自己的分寸藏在狂肆尖锐的作风背后，他从不曾在有第三者在场时挑唆，但是总能抓到适合向司令官进言的独处机会，比如到杨的办公室汇报要塞防卫力量布置，或是走廊偶然碰面聊罢弟子尤里安的射击与搏击课程后，但更多是会议结束，其他人各归各位，只剩他们两个之时。杨威利有“爱开会的杨提督”这种头衔，这使得先寇布完全不缺练习机会，暗示明示的技巧越来越纯熟，措辞也越来越露骨，而且自来熟的程度超乎想象，起先还矜持些，知道先漫不经心聊两句闲话再把话题扯向危险边缘，然而等到救国军事委员会发动叛乱时，他已经能直接果断地提议“干脆当独 裁 者好了”。

这类怂恿并不是每一次都高高提起再被轻轻放下，有时候它们让人心情沉重。

比如不久前，关于客卿梅尔卡兹提督和银河正统政府的讨论陷入僵局后，杨宣布暂停会议大家休息，别人起身离席，而防御指挥官照例留了下来。

私下里可以想翻来覆去大声骂几遍“真讨厌”都可以，但“现役军人在公开场合不该批评政治”，杨一贯坚持这样的原则，固执得就像某个寓言故事里角色，强忍着“国王长着驴耳朵”的秘密，不能公开大声喊出来，憋到要生病的地步才对着一个树洞倾诉。而乐意充当树洞角色的人不肯攻讦自家司令矛盾又有几分可笑的理念，他选择把矛头对准海尼森。

“我认为海尼森的那些傻瓜们，是应该要被好好地批评一下了。”

“可以自由的想，但未必能自由的说啊。”杨百无聊赖，接抛着手里的黑色扁帽。 

“说的也是，言论 自由的领域是比思想 自由的还要狭窄。自由行星同盟的”自由”二字”真不知从何而来。” 

这话说得有些过分刻薄，如果是平时，杨或许还能耸耸肩一笑置之，但是幕僚接下去说的话令他的表情也跟着变得艰涩起来。 

”自由的国度吗？” 曾经的流亡者轻轻眯起灰褐色的眼睛， ”我六岁的时候就被祖父母带着亡命到这个自由的国度里来，转眼已经过了二十八年，不过我还是记得很清楚。那好比针戳一般刺骨的寒风，以及将亡命者当作乞丐一般对待的入境管理官员所露出的鄙夷眼神。大概到死都不会忘记吧！”

此前先寇布几乎不曾提起自己的过去，正如杨不想把感情经历剖白给人听。故而当先寇布破天荒地发表关于自身的话题时，杨兴趣盎然，黑眼珠闪着光。然而先寇布显然不想继续下去，“也就是说，我是一度失去祖国的人。如果由一度转为再度的话，也没什么好惊讶或叹息的。”他边说边抚摸着自己那有点削尖的下巴，用得是一种自暴自弃的口吻。 

华尔特·冯·先寇布早已过而立之年，不再是需要安慰的六岁男童，但或许应该接下去还是该说些什么。杨威利心想。不是作为上司。而是作为出生在海尼森且对国父”自由·自主·自尊·自律”的八字箴言仍隐隐心怀信仰的人，杨希望自己能找出“自由”二字可以凭依的支点，他希望先寇布也能。和他一起。

黑发黑眼的青年提督把扁帽戴回头上。 

“先寇布少将……”他清清喉咙，唤了一声。先寇布微微挑高眉峰，他心里清楚这次杨还是不会被成功说服的，只是好奇表情难得正经起来一次的上司接下去打算说什么。

然而他终于还是没能等到杨的回复，因为通信班送来紧急报告：“阁下，罗严克拉姆公爵莱因哈特出现在通信屏幕上，似乎要对全帝国和同盟发表什么演说。”

宇宙历七九八年八月二十日，银河帝国金发的年轻僭主对支持高登巴姆旧王朝流亡政府和支持旧体制流亡者的自由行星同盟公开宣战。

暴风雨倏忽而至。

比帝国的战舰更先抵达伊谢尔伦的，是同盟政府发出的超光速通信：尤里安·敏兹准尉升为中尉，作为武官派驻费沙。 

调令当事人的抗议被其监护人软硬兼施镇压下去，而先寇布则在第一时间里验收弟子的武技。

尤里安是个叫人满意的好学生，不仅避过林滋他们的飞镖，还接住了先寇布的战斧，射击方面也无可指摘。当先寇布宣布尤里安·敏兹正式出师后，林滋给亚麻色头发的少年别上三种红色的臂章。这下不管波布兰怎么抱怨，尤里安可是从身体到灵魂想不沾染上蔷薇骑士的气味都不行啦。而团中的纯情童子军除了布鲁姆哈特外也又多了一位，虽然只是名誉成员，但依旧可喜可贺。 

尤里安从先寇布那里得到的结业礼物是一把刃身修长的超硬陶瓷战斗刀，而先寇布也成了他离开伊谢尔伦要塞前当面辞行的第一人。于是当少年去逐一拜访要塞其他相识的成年人做正式道别时，他这位前家教就有余暇陪在他的监护人身边，在喝掉大半瓶白兰地的同时也听了一下午牢骚。 

看着杨脸上忧心忡忡的表情，先寇布不由发笑。

“不是已经加派马逊了吗？再没有别的护卫会比他更值得信赖了。”

“可即使是马逊，也不可能二十四小时都陪着尤里安啊！” 

“这您不用担心，尤里安的枪法和格斗技术都在阁下之上。”

“让你这么一说……” 

“觉得不舒服？” 

“不，是觉得很为难，不知是该觉得佩服然后就可以放心好呢？还是该觉得在我之上也不是什么大不了的事而感到不安才对……”

“那么我就再重新说一次，事实是‘远’在阁下之上，绝对保护他自己了。这样您可以安心了吧？”

“……也只好安心了。”

嘴上虽然这样说，但杨的表情和语气都不像已经释怀的样子，只是放弃再继续深究下去。他悻悻然起身，想从要塞防御指挥官的身旁走开，却被那人一把抓住手臂。

先寇布斜签着坐在桌子边，这是他第一次从下而上仰视上司的脸。

“如果实在不能放心的话，干脆就抗命吧。实际上，阁下要是早点儿动手扩充权限，那些人也不会有机会把手伸到您身边了！当然，现在若能觉悟这一点，应该也还不算晚。”

“怎么可能因为这种事就搞叛变啊。”杨苦笑着摇了摇头。

先寇布只得松手。

然而这个煽动惯犯所不知道的是，刚接到人事变动的命令时杨的确曾不由自主想起他那些胆大包天的进言，而且有那么片刻，觉得它们真是甜美诱人。但也仅此而已。在来回踱步六十次并把军帽揉搓到要烂掉后，这道人事调动在杨的心里已经是定局。

华尔特·冯·先寇布也永远不会知道自己距离成功曾经仅仅一线之隔。

然而此时此刻，话题说到这里，已经不是可以用笑话敷衍过去的尺度。可是跟着一本正经严肃起来，也是一样的危险。杨单手揉捏着扁帽，颇不自在的笑了笑，说：“原来中将是要当艾克特爵士吗？”

“那又是谁？”

啊，果然，一提到什么崔斯坦和伊索德的魔药汤啊、亚瑟王和兰斯洛特的三角恋啊什么的就好像人人都成了古代神话专家，然而没被瓦格纳写进歌剧、没被翻拍成立体肥皂剧的人物就知者寥寥了。

腹诽之后，曾经想以历史为业的青年提督还是对先寇布解释了一句：“是亚瑟王的监护人，也是第一个认可他会成为国王并发誓效忠的人。”

先寇布吹了个音调上挑的口哨：“那么我会有这种荣幸吗？”

“我的话，想必是做不成那种天命之子的。说起臂力我可是给卡介伦那家伙提供了不少打趣素材，少将应该有所耳闻吧？”

要塞的事务总监和防御指挥官的交情是什么时候好起来的，杨不得而知，但的确常能见到那两个人凑在一起，一边分享扁口瓶里的威士忌一边愉悦地交谈。其实能谈什么呢，军官学校和军事专科，有家室的妻管严和过着一千零一夜里国王般性生活的单身汉，还有什么让两个背景和性格都相差悬殊但同样自诩规矩有常识的毒舌年长者更能辏到一起去呢?答案当然是旁观年纪轻又没有上司样的司令官的乐子啊。

“那么体力劳动就找麾下可靠的骑士去完成，只要等着他下跪献上宝剑宣誓效忠就好，这样就可以了吗？”

杨威利再次感到那种假想中的胃痛。

“拜托，可饶了我吧。”他故作愁相，肩膀跟着脸一起垮了下去，“不知道你听说过没有，亚瑟王得到那把剑后的故事可不怎么好：屡遭背叛，不只是失去妻子，连国家也丢掉了，最后死于养子的谋杀……没事还请不要下这种诅咒啊。”

杨在某些时候幽默感并不怎么样，几乎可以用糟糕来形容。但这一次先寇布捧着咖啡放声大笑起来。

“放心吧，我的提督。尤里安的人品还是经得起考验的！非要说的话，依在下愚见，那孩子最大的缺点或许就是对您太过敬爱，以至于生不出任何野心。再说——”前帝国人说到这里，忽而收敛笑容，“再说我，不，是我们也不会坐视那样的事情发生。” 他眯起灰褐色的眼珠看着黑发黑眼睛的青年提督，沉声道，“我们刚刚和崔斯坦血战过一场。至于兰斯洛特，有类似经历的男人我曾经认得一个，几年前死在我手上了，要是还有后来人仿效，也只会是同样的下场……所以您在担心什么呢？”


	6. Chapter 6

您在担心什么的呢？  
前帝国流亡人士骤然起身迫近，他双手摊开在上司身体两侧，如是质问着杨。两人之间的距离近得有点儿过分，几乎能感觉到对方的呼吸扑上眼睑。  
杨威利别开脸，举起纸杯啜饮里面并不怎么合口味的红茶，额发因为这个低头的动作滑落下来。先寇布在那个居高临下的角度几乎看不清他的表情。司令官的额发显然是过长了，先寇布心想。尤里安被派去费沙后，杨身边不止是缺了一位茶道高手，也少了个能提醒他定期理发的人。  
那位长着亚麻色头发的少年一身才能难得，如果只耗在照顾养父日常生活上不免太过浪费。可是同盟第十三舰队的司令或许精神上是个懂得生活的人，不过从实际能力看几乎完全找不出现实证据，没人照顾生活整理庶务，他就是一只八条腿打成一个死结的章鱼。  
那样的话还对这人怀有什么期待？那么为什么还会对这人怀有期待？第十三任蔷薇骑士团团长腹诽过上司又在心中暗暗自我唾弃。  
“只要是别人的事情，少将都看得蛮清楚的嘛。”先寇布想起尤里安半真半假的玩笑，胃部那里好像被捅了一刀。什么别人的事，自己的事，看得清，看不清……小家伙有时真是敏锐直白得一点不可爱。  
您在担心什么呢？  
先寇布执拗地索求一个答案。杨威利在那双灰褐色眼睛里看见了自己的倒影。  
这可真是个好问题，他心想，他要担心的才多呢。  
“说回亚瑟王吧，现在看只不过是一段传说，但在此之前漫长的历史中可是被当做‘真实’的人物而存在的。”  
话题转折过分生硬，而且杨说话的腔调让先寇布想起少年时学校里的一位任课老师。这是把我当尤里安对待吗？他忍不住心想。脾气太温和的人其实不太适合从事教师职业，会被学生欺负的。是以先寇布以为，就算命运顺从他眼前这位黑发青年的意图，让他进海尼森纪念大学历史专业，甚至进入研究院，大概也不会成为多么出色的名师。比起以博学、历史警句和手中挥舞的教鞭让学生们心生敬畏，进而启迪智识，还是在讲台被淘气鬼整得哭笑不得而后一天天有气无力下去，过上这样一种普通的教师生涯可能性更高。正处在叛逆期的少年很容易将宽厚包容当成软弱可欺，上课睡觉课后乱给老师取绰号，这些还算好的，有时候说不定还会做更过分的事……  
好在先寇布成年已久，虽然在性格恶劣之处上没太多长进，但也不至于随随便便会错意。尤里安不在，那换他偶尔陪着玩玩授业游戏也未尝不可。  
要塞防卫指挥随意倚坐上司令官的办公桌，从俯视上司变成与之并肩。这样两个人都感觉自在多了。  
“下官洗耳恭听。”他嘴上这么说，手指却不怎么虚心地在杨背后敲打着桌面，催促其往下说。  
“我不相信宿命论，同样也不认为存在所谓的真命天子。比如亚瑟王这个人最开始并不是作为什么全大不列颠命定之主出现的，只不过是反抗盎格鲁—撒克逊入侵的军事首领罢了，而且后面怕还要加上‘之一’，也未必有多么杰出的军事天才。不列颠人的抗争史记载了十几场战争，他们声称其中十二场取得了重大战争胜利，但是在最早的史学家笔下没有一场胜利归功于亚瑟王，当然也没被明确记到其他军事领袖名下。至于叙事结构也简单得很，盎格鲁—撒克逊人入侵家园，不列颠人奋起反抗打击侵略者，然后打赢了，一次又一次。至于用了什么战术，指挥作战的是谁，完全没提。”  
“哈，胜利属于全不列颠！这种高尚情操值得干一杯。”先寇布高高举起不存在的酒杯，对着空气欢呼，旋即又换了一种口吻，“不过听着可真耳熟，海尼森那边有人一定爱死这句口号了。”  
“那和现在的情况是两回事。”杨斜乜了先寇布一眼，但眼神和语气都谈不上有多不满。政治家们的确曾用这样的话去号召全民为所谓的共同目标奋斗，接受一次次的加税和征兵。他顿了顿，才接着往下说，“我想不列颠人获得的军事胜利或许没多重大，毕竟真实的历史发展是盎格鲁—撒克逊人占领不列颠，统治了五百多年。亚瑟王则在那段期间一步步从军事领袖之一神话变成一国之君，再到万民信仰的圣君明主。从把最后一场‘胜利’决战冠以亚瑟王的名义开始，造神运动开始了，一场接一场向前追溯，扩充亚瑟的胜利纪录，与此同时，亚瑟其他方面的英武程度也不断飞升，到后来这位英雄不仅创造了十二场连胜不败的战绩，还曾以一己之力在一日之内歼敌千人，这俨然突破常人范畴进入神话领域了。”  
先寇布悻悻然摸了摸鼻子。如果对手是海尼森那群老弱残兵，他一只手就能干掉一个中队。他曾当着杨威利的面亲口说过这种话，当时可真是气吞万里如虎。然而中队编制最多不过两百人，他华尔特··冯·先寇布就算再怎么自大总也有个极限。这样想的话，那时他的提督居然没有奉送白眼，搞不好不只是因为对他作为近战专家的能力信任有加，更因为见惯了夸张得过分的说辞，而大大提升了容忍阈值。  
不过更让人在意的是黑发青年叙述中的另一处细节：  
“等一下，也就是说，最后一战的结果是故国被敌人统治了去吗？这算什么胜利决战啊！被算到亚瑟王头上，与其说是归功不如说是抹黑吧！”  
“谁知道呢，或许比起历史，传说更让人心怀向往吧。”杨耸了耸肩，说，“总之，在盎格鲁—撒克逊人几乎征服了大不列颠全境后，传说开始发生变化了：其他地方逐渐沦陷，唯有亚瑟不曾屈服。他依凭坚不可摧的卡美洛城堡建立国家，登基为王，勇敢地对抗着邪恶的盎格鲁—撒克逊统治者。实际上，在那个时代‘王’这种头衔并不太值钱，只要占有一块土地，就可以自称国王。鬼知道当时有多少王啊，那个名为卡美洛的国家地盘搞不好还没有伊谢尔伦居民区大。但是这不影响亚瑟王在传说深入人心。知道最讽刺的是什么？不是只有大不列颠人这么写，盎格鲁—撒克逊人和后来的王朝也继承了这种故事，主动的——他们需要一个完美的君主形象来整合各个民族，增强君主统治的合法性和权威意义，没有比亚瑟王更适合拿来利用的故事了。现实里的国王们宣称找到了传说之主的骸骨，为他迁坟，举行隆重的葬礼，修建神圣的坟墓，搜集他的事迹，让吟游诗人到处歌颂。而故事里亚瑟的形象越发高大，出身高贵，英勇超凡，具备各种美德，手握天命，还有一座凛然不可侵犯的神圣堡垒，四海英豪无不心生向往，纷纷投奔麾下，于是就又增加了圆桌武士的神话。反派变成另一块大陆上的罗马人，后来则是天下所有异教徒，而真正的土著、叛军领袖和异教徒亚瑟却摇身变成后任王室的先祖和宗教捍卫者。再后来民主化发展，人民不再需要什么完美君主反而要颠覆君权神授的主张，所以亚瑟王的故事也开始被解构，剥离他身上的神圣性，对可见的缺点大肆攻讦，或者干脆指出这个人物并不存在，只是个拙劣的谎言。” 说到这里，手里的茶水已经冷了，杨起身给自己倒了杯新的，热气腾腾暖着掌心。“当然，传说没那么容易彻底消解，喜欢传说中超乎常识的英雄的始终不乏其人。只要降低那些道德说教，增添些罗曼蒂克情怀，让故事越来越有娱乐性，直到变成我们在那些立体肥皂剧里看到的样子。至于亚瑟王是真实还是虚构，本来面目什么样，除了学究之外又有谁在乎呢？何况还有很多事连学究们也说不清呢。”  
杨威利以一个自嘲的笑容结束了这堂历史教学。而先寇布瞪着身边这位学究半晌无语，他尝试从杨的冗长的独白里找出些隐喻或者暗示，虽然并不怎么情愿。  
“不想后世历史学家乱写，被打扮得面目全非，成为无聊肥皂剧里的角色，所以拒绝登上历史舞台？不得不说，肉体上能忍受连续几天穿同一件衬衫，精神上却拥有这种程度的洁癖，真是不可思议！实际上，阁下已经站上这块舞台了，而且以目前实绩看，不论我们这边还是对面，日后肯定少不了对您的讨论。若真不想落得只能被动接受批评的下场，就更该去主动创造历史，把话语权握在手中才对。可是看上去阁下只是单纯在为自己的怠惰找理由诡辩罢了。”  
“当然不是！不是出于这种理由，我自认还没清高到那种地步。”杨抬手搔了搔黑发，神色颇有几分不耐烦。他清楚先寇布根本是在用不能相提并论的事做引子，有些低级的讽刺完全可以无视。但他还是感到心浮气躁，因为先寇布多少踩中了他的痛脚——精神洁癖，安于被动，怠惰得无可救药。  
“更让我担心的是别的事情。石中剑只是王选之剑。亚瑟王拔得出它，证明自己有称王的资格，但问题是后来发生的事情。” 杨威利转头看向先寇布，直视他写满探究的眼睛，长长呼出一口郁气，“石中剑会断的啊。”  
“就为这……”先寇布愕然无语, 这算什么理由？  
他想说那不过是一把旧剑，一件武器，一种工具而已，折断一柄还有其他。他小时候看过几集电视剧，亚瑟王很快就得到一把更锋利的神器。王权与誓约胜利之剑又不会断，况且手上还握着一座不落要塞。骑士和宿敌已粉墨登场，结果身为男主角却不想上台，只想当个观众翘首以待别人的演出……要单纯怯场也就算了，可明明是懒得背台词，却要推诿责任说什么担心道具损坏，这未免太不像话了。  
先寇布脸上浮现起标志性的挖苦的微笑，可是黑发提督没有给他开口的机会。  
“这就是最让人担心的事。亚瑟王称王之后日渐偏离初衷，在一次不名誉的战斗中折断了那把剑。也有解读说是石中剑对亚瑟王的所作所为感到失望，不惜自断剑身，抛弃了自己选择的王者。不管怎么说，无坚不摧的圣剑被毁了，亚瑟王也不再是当年那个人。所有版本都是如此结局。先寇布少将，你认为这样也不要紧吗？”  
说了一堆，还不是精神洁癖作祟，先寇布暗自腹诽。倒不是说他完全没有类似的担心，可是世上本就没有一成不变的人和事。再者说，也许是有些盲目乐观，但他愿意选择相信自己面前这个黑发黑眼的清瘦男子。再怎么样也不至于面目全非叫他认不出来吧。至少不会比现在海尼森上的一些人更面目可憎吧？  
可是被先寇布青眼相加的年轻司令本人显然缺乏这种自信，而且还任凭这种无聊的担忧纠缠住他原本还算灵光的脑筋。  
然而先寇布满腹机锋终于一个字没有说出来，因为他发现杨手中的纸杯不知什么时候被下意识地捏扁了，热茶浸湿满手。  
“就算再怎么缺乏常识，也有个限度啊。”  
先寇布扯下自己的领巾，帮上司擦干手上的水渍。水温不至于在皮肤上留下什么严重烫伤，但那些红色印记足以让先寇布后悔自己失察。但更令他无言以对的是，他比杨本人发现的还早。年轻的黑发提督似乎困在那种焦虑之中，没有意识到手上的状况，直到被捏住手腕推高袖管，才后知后觉如梦方醒。  
这样笨拙的人，就算变坏又能坏到哪儿去呢？  
也罢，会认真的困惑到这种地步，或许也算是自己这位司令官身上还能称之为可爱的地方。  
可是会将这种笨拙的表现视为可爱，又让人忍不住怀疑是不是自己心里有块地方先坏掉了。  
先寇布低下头，嘴唇覆上最长的那条印痕，舌尖挨着旁边那条青色的静脉，自小臂前端起始，滑过腕骨，直到停在掌心。  
这不是处理烫伤的正确方法。  
可是谁让他有个缺乏常识的上司。他不过是近朱者赤。  
“再怎么不甘心，帷幕总是要升起来了的。与其自寻烦恼，不如早点儿拉动那根绳子吧。用这只手。” 先寇布托捧着杨的手背，自顾自在上头留下一个蜻蜓点水的吻。然后从要塞最高长官身边走开了。他用不着等待回答，因为不需要。  
将来的事儿谁都不知道。  
杨威利目送先寇布背影消失在门后。这才放纵身体向后倾倒，直到后背仰躺到写字台上。  
做华尔特··冯·先寇布的上司并不是容易的事。  
很少会有高级将官能容忍身边有这样的部下——性情疏狂，毒舌，面对上级也不知收敛，而且私人生活过分放浪。  
但杨威利自认还不缺这点器量。  
诚然，这人平日言辞毒辣不饶人，然而杨也不得不认同对方的确颇具几分洞察眼光，有时甚至还对此暗存赞许，何况做上司的本身就有颇多狷介之处，因此也没什么立场挑剔部下就是了。至于所谓私节，根据各人才具将部下放在合适的位置上，才是身为长官应尽职责。把才能、技术和人格混为一谈则是最傻气不过的事情，在没有逾越法律底限导致列名军法庭审判席之前，下属的私生活不属于上司该考虑的公务范畴。只不过，选择舰队里对公序良俗看上去最为有害的两位做养子的老师，杨威利在做出这个决定时心中确有些犹豫和侥幸：尤里安能不受传染就最好不过了。  
先寇布虽然勇猛善战，却不是那种愚蠢狂妄的军国主义者。能找到这点与己契合之处，对杨来说，便是与之愉快地相处下去的最重要的基础。更遑论这位英武的蔷薇骑士不仅精通战术层面的技巧，还能给司令官提供有效的作战构想，曾经几次成功执行他的作战计划，然后带着战果平安凯旋。能做到这种程度，已经足称优秀。  
真正让杨头疼的，是部下的“忠诚”问题。  
之前曾有长官颇有古典审美趣味地称第十三任蔷薇骑士团团长为妖刀——吹毛断发，杀气腾腾，妨主不祥。  
虽然不擅长舞刀弄剑，但杨威利也不会畏惧利刃锋芒。事实上，恰恰相反。两人相遇之后，也不知道是身上有哪点蒙其看中，竟然令对方生出了纠缠的兴趣。一日日在他手边打转兜圈子，自说自话，不辞辛苦地劝导、游说、诱惑、煽动，就差没用上献媚这招。  
想想看，桀骜不驯的华尔特·冯·先寇布愿为他奉献忠诚，为他战斗，打击敌人，铲除背叛，在他真正提出要求或恳求之前。  
就是因为这样才让人更为难。  
手中的军帽被高高丢向天花板又在下落时被接住而后再抛高。杨重复做着无意义的小动作，越想越是心烦。  
右手手背上被亲吻过的地方似乎还有留存着当时的触感，隐隐发烫。  
他不知道该怎么定义它，如果是表示敬意，那么在嘴唇亲上来前应该先触之以额头，这才是膜拜顶礼的正确姿态，亲吻手背之前那一番举动完全是多余的；可如果说是挑逗，那么先寇布脸上的表情又未免过于严肃了。  
真是乱了套！  
军帽再一次落下来时，杨没有抬手去接，而是放任它罩住了自己的脸。   
他早该意识到自己想错了，方才被他拿来和先寇布做比较的人名全都不对。  
不是贝狄威尔，更不是艾克特，当然也不会是莫德雷德。  
华尔特·冯·先寇布不属于十二圆桌骑士中的任何一个席位。  
他是石中剑。


	7. Chapter 7

杨舰队的最高司令长官与其陆战指挥，两个人之间距离正常的上下级关系越来越远。  
杨威利第一次对这点让步，是在新的一年再次造访伊谢尔伦要塞时。  
帝国军三五不时的袭扰，名将罗严塔尔在回廊外虎视眈眈，面对这种局面，同盟最前线据点虽然不能说是人心惶惶，但新年气氛难免要受到影响。相比之下，要塞司令官杨威利倒像没受多少影响，甚至由于被监护人不在，生活上或许比之前还要散漫了。  
至少先寇布摸进位于D四区杨家寓所主卧房的时候，见到的是白日赖床的上司。  
“早安，司令官阁下！今天也是明媚晴朗的一天！”先寇布身为陆战专家对发动奇袭自有一番心得，从进入玄关便蹑手蹑脚，为的就是能在此刻出其不意大声问候俯卧在床上的人。  
杨勉为其难地撑起眼皮，瞥了一眼从窗帘缝泄进来的光线，叹了口气：“啊，贵官说的没错，今晚果然很是星光灿烂。”  
先寇布深知对这种明晃晃颠倒黑白的言论，争辩也是徒劳，是以他的反应只是将窗帘拉得更开些。  
“如果下官没记错，新年假期已经结束了吧！”  
旷工被抓了现行的上司并未对此感到不妥，在确认幕僚之所以突然现身于自己床头并不是为了通知他有突发敌袭后，便再次将头埋进被单和枕头中去。

在杨威利重归睡神怀抱前，有一双手强行揪住了他的睡衣领子，将他拖拽出温暖安适的”防御工事”，半挟半抱押送进浴室。期间杨也不是没有试图反抗，却只招致更残酷的镇压——被推进浴缸，惨遭冷水浇头——这下子想不清醒也难了。

“先寇布少将！”杨惨呼一声，手脚打滑狼狈地逃到远离花洒的一侧，这才抹了一把脸上的水珠，抬起头一脸不悦地瞪向始作俑者。  
在长官这种少有的凛然态度前，先寇布的表现倒是气定神闲得很。这个前帝国人显然并不畏惧自己放肆的举动惹下什么雷霆震怒。恰相反，他双手抱肩，身体斜靠着墙站着，脸上似笑非笑，好像眼前不过是一只小猫在张牙舞爪，又像是在欣赏一朵玫瑰绽放花蕾。

被先寇布用居高临下的视线盯了几秒，杨那些几乎要咒骂出口的话随着起床气一点点开始消散了。他调整了下呼吸，问道：  
“先寇布少将，您上门到底是来干嘛的？”  
“这可是尤里安的嘱托呀，‘要督促杨提督继续过上安定有序的生活’。我这不过是受人之托忠人之事。”  
没人知道是在什么时候、出于什么动机，尤里安·敏兹会委任伊谢尔伦要塞的防御指挥官接替自己成为司令官的监护人。事实上，也没人考证过这一委托是否真的存在过。  
但现在先寇布言之凿凿，甚至还拿腔作调模仿起那少年人的口吻来。杨也就只能偃旗息鼓，败下阵来。  
“学尤里安的语气完全是多余的，再说多少也注意下水温呀……”这样嘀咕着，杨抬脚将水龙头开关蹬至出热水的方向，这次靠着浴缸边慢悠悠地去解睡衣扣子。既然身上衣物已经湿了，浴缸里的水也已没过脚踝，那么就顺便洗个澡也没什么不好。这是因势利导的选择，并不能被称之为投降。  
“好的，小官下次一定谨记。”壮年绅士微笑着应承，似乎大有将此重任揽上肩头的自觉。他摆了摆手臂，起身离开，好将时间和空间留给杨去进行沐浴这种私人活动。不过反手带上门前，先寇布倒也没忘丢下一句叮嘱：“耳朵后面记得也要洗到啊，司令官阁下。”  
而黑发司令官给出的回答，是将湿淋淋的睡衣重重甩到门上。  
“真当自己被尤里安附体了吗？！”杨轻轻叹了口气，又不觉失笑。  
答案当然是否定的，因为如果是尤里安的话，还会把换洗衣物也一起准备好送进来的。

杨从浴室出来时，全身上下只裹了一条旧浴巾。然后，他发现先寇布还没有离开，而是坐在他的床上，正在翻看一本书。  
先寇布抬头时正对上杨诧异的目光，便扯动嘴角，笑问道：“怎么，想不到我也是会读书的？”  
“不，我其实意外的是，阁下居然会收拾房间……”  
毫无疑问，在杨致力于个人卫生之时，先寇布显然也为改善卧室环境作出了一些有益的贡献。并不是尤里安那种对一切不整洁的全面宣战，而是将原本散落四处的书籍在床头柜上码成一堆，而杨随手丢弃在地板上的废纸与空酒瓶也都消失不见——虽然不能排除被一股脑胡乱踢到床底下同霉菌与灰尘为伍的可能，但至少乍看上去，已经从脏乱差到不可救药的单身汉的房间，变成普通凌乱的单身汉房间了。  
先寇布只略耸了下肩。“毕竟难免会有要在房间里招待客人的情况，这应该算是单身汉的基本技能吧。”说完，便又将头埋回书页中去。  
“看来我和少将对单身汉的理解多少有些不同。”  
“只是经验上的区别罢了。”  
杨此刻并不想同先寇布深入探究这个问题，当务之急是从衣柜里翻出一套睡衣裤换上。

打开裹在身上的浴巾时，杨威利忍不住瑟缩了下。背后先寇布不疾不徐又翻过一页书的声音在他听来像是某种催迫一样，以至于手上套衣服的动作都比平时加快了。  
两个人谁都没有说话，房间里忽然归于静谧，只有衣料窸窣与纸张翻动时的沙沙脆响，成了气流中两处腻沉沉的漩涡。  
直到两条胳膊套进袖筒，扣子也系到胸前，杨才决定从沉默之下潜泳出来换气。他抻了个懒腰，那种不自在的感觉随着肢体舒展一起飞走了。  
防御指挥仍在低头阅读。杨不禁好奇，自己有哪一本藏书能迷住华尔特··冯·先寇布。他趿拉着脚步慢悠悠晃荡到床边，先寇布这次终于抬起了那颗“漂亮脑袋”。  
“阁下——”  
“少将——”  
两个人几乎是同时开口。  
又同时停下来。  
先寇布微微一怔。他合上书放在膝头，双手随意地摊在床上撑着身体，静静地仰视着黑发黑眼的年轻上司。这番举动流露的意图再明显不过了：桀骜不驯的旧帝国人其实在某些地方意外恪守礼仪，同长官争抢发言次序，这种事他是不会做的。  
少将是在读什么书？本来是想这么问的，但现在咫尺之遥，眼角余光足够让杨看清先寇布方才在读的书名。是一本名为《黄金树王朝丑闻实录》的历史通俗读物，内容可靠程度介于严肃信史与演义小说之间。从胡乱堆放在地板上的那十几本推理小说和恐怖怪谈中，先寇布偏偏只挑出这一本，叫人不知该赞叹他眼光独特，还是气恼自己读闲书的品位遭到无形鄙视。  
“忘了要说什么了……无所谓，反正也不是什么要紧的事。还是少将先讲吧。”  
比指背先拂上面颊的是先寇布的体温，而比那蝶翼般的触感更温柔的，是男人关切的口吻：“这里有道划伤。是怎么搞得？”  
在杨右颌骨上方有一条细窄的血痕，此刻两人距离如此之近，想忽视掉它是不可能的。事实上，杨刚走出浴室，先寇布便注意到了。可是他却没有留意自己开口说话时，声音是不是比平时沙哑了几分。  
“刮脸时候不小心割到了。”杨咕咕哝哝转过头去，在先寇布长指抵上他唇角前躲开了壮年绅士小心翼翼的触碰。几缕半潮湿的黑发滑落下来，掠过先寇布指尖前端，勾起一丝若有若无的痒，倒像是某种无意识的回敬了。  
“所以这就是阁下胡子只剃了一半的原因？”先寇布悻悻然收回手，安静交叠在膝前。  
“反正世上多得是怎么也做不好的事。”杨轻轻叹了口气，他摇摇晃晃绕到床的另一侧，直直跌向枕头。  
“若是对那本书有兴趣的话，少将不如借回去看吧。” 扯过被单盖住头顶前，杨如是说道。  
“阁下是在下逐客令吗？”  
“绝无此意，”杨蜷缩在被单下打了个呵欠，“只是看贵官读得津津有味，随口一提而已。”话音才落，杨只觉得身后一沉，偏过头一看，却发现他那位自来熟的下属居然也躺到床上来了。  
“那么，还请允许我在这里读完吧。否则若是被其他人看到，怀疑我犯思乡病就麻烦了。毕竟都是从那边来的嘛。” 先寇布靠在另一只枕头上，两腿惬意地伸展向前，手指缓缓又拨过一页书。  
“如果遇到那种无聊人士，可以向姆莱少将举报的。”  
“自己睡大觉却给部下派增工作量，阁下是这样的人吗？”  
杨不甘心地躺了回去。这张床平时一个人睡时觉得宽大，此刻两个男人并排躺下，虽然也不能说很嫌窄，但是想要避开身旁另一个人的热力，简直毫无可能。  
杨半闭着眼，忽然低声又问：  
“那么，贵官当真会吗？”  
“什么？”  
“犯思乡病。”  
前帝国贵族的子孙沉吟了下，才慢悠悠说道：“乡愁这种感情，是人都会有的吧。不过，我的话，更多的时候其实是在想，哪里是我的‘乡’呢。”  
先寇布的话语中，隐约可以尝出一丝苦涩，于是萦绕脑海的昏沉睡思稍稍淡去了。杨威利再次被勾起探究的兴致。  
“想出答案了吗？”  
“那么于您又如何呢？所谓的‘故乡’对阁下来说更重要吧。”  
华尔特·冯·先寇布平素并不喜欢谈论自己的事，纵偶然提起，也会赶在话题滑脱至严肃沉重的方向前，切换到其他轨道上去。  
这次也不例外。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“不是一直念叨着‘卸甲还乡’吗？阁下的故乡又在哪里呢？”  
“我是在海尼森出生的，少将不知道吗？”  
“但迄今为止，大部分人生是在太空里漂泊着度过的吧。”先寇布顿了顿，又调笑道，“想来阁下对‘乡愁’或许别有体会？不过看着不像是多愁伤感的人啊。”  
杨迟迟没有答话，卧在被单下的身体半蜷着，一动不动。  
先寇布几乎以为这人真的睡着了，正犹豫是不是该起身离开，这时却听到他身旁的上司悠悠开口道：  
“非要说的话，在海尼森上是有这么一个地方——”  
“不会是阁下‘曾经’的官邸吧？”  
“虽然这样说有些对不住尤里安……”杨低低叹了口气，“在克特威尔公园入口旁边，有个小吃摊。老板叫米海洛夫，24小时营业，卖些炸鱼、薯条、奶茶、乳酪派什么的，念军校时那里是我们溜出去喝酒吃宵夜的好地方——现在每次去那儿，感觉都有点像回家。”  
杨半闭着眼睛，絮絮追忆着过去，有昏黄的街灯，挂着油星的旧桌椅，烹炸食物的焦香，明明几杯葡萄酒就能失去做人的尊严的青年军校生像比赛一样往喉咙里灌烈酒，记不清主题的闲谈、辩论甚至争吵，压在醉鬼身下长条路缘石又凉又硬……  
因为在场唯一听众沉默的纵容，那些记忆碎屑像阳光下的尘埃一样漂浮舞动，旋转成一大团，将要成型时，杨忽然停住了嘴。因为一切色彩、气味和知觉都凝结于一杯不加糖的咖啡，黑如梦魇，烫过地狱，甜似情人的嘴。原本以为早风干了的孤独感似乎马上要在这杯咖啡里重新泡发了。  
将杨捞回到现实的是先寇布的哂笑：“阁下的这种情绪不叫思乡，而是怀旧。”  
“有差别吗？”  
“当然，就好像‘初恋’不等于‘真爱’一样。”  
因为先寇布轻描淡写的话，心头的咖啡变成了溅到手上的稀释盐酸，好在灼痛感实际并不强烈。  
杨一边腹诽“有些事情心里知道就好，不用特意说出来”，一边夸赞先寇“了不起的警句，我会牢记在心”。同时也开始认真担忧，学长卡介伦到底已经把有关他的事出卖给旧帝国人多少。  
应该是卖得还不算彻底，因为他很快听到先寇布问他：  
“阁下难道没有吃早餐的习惯吗？”  
“并非如此，早餐可是一日之开端。”不过美好的一天可以从下午两点才开始。黑发青年犹豫了下，还是只交代了半句实话。  
“那再好不过了，”先寇布轻咳两嗽，“其实下官今晨滴米未进。”  
“……”  
“而且拜阁下方才绘声绘色的描述所赐，现在简直饥肠辘辘。”  
“……”  
“要一起吃早餐吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个人过活，做或吃都缺了些兴致；两个人的情况，厨房与餐桌依旧不在杨的指挥范围。

“除了洗澡还要监督吃饭，尤里安真的连这种事都交托贵官了吗？”  
“只是下官推己及人——一个人过活，无论做还是吃都缺了些兴致；两个人的话，气氛就不一样了，对吧？”先寇布用轻快的口吻说道。   
“要出去吃？”  
“阁下会做饭？”  
杨威利坐起身来，一边用手梳拢自己的黑发，一边嘟嘟囔囔：“我不是真的一点生活能力都没有……叫外卖还是会的——所以我们吃什么，贵官有建设性意见吗？”  
“虽然不保证能慰藉到阁下的乡愁，但如果想吃炸鱼和薯条，我倒是知道一个地方。”  
先寇布报出一个店名，谁知立刻遭到否定：“不会好吃的。”  
“阁下曾经光顾过？”  
“没有。但是店家对菜色有自信的话，就不需要请摩登女郎四处派发传单了。”  
先寇布所说的那家民营的饭店，在开业时请了很多漂亮的迎宾小姐招揽生意。那些穿着缀满亮片的短裙的美女，是伊谢尔伦要塞名噪一时的风景，杨对此也有所耳闻。  
“无懈可击的推论。”先寇布啧啧叹气，他本想坚持初衷，以实践检验真知，但还是改口催问，“那么阁下早餐想吃什么？”  
“一杯白兰地怎么样？”  
“和阁下把酒言欢，开启新的一天，如此不亦快哉的人生，下官真是心驰神往。”  
旧帝国人抑扬顿挫的语气中，倒也听不出有多少讽刺成分，然而他随后说的话令不败的魔术师周身一震，“只是很可惜，家中现在没有酒了。”  
“什么？”  
“事实如此，刚刚清理时找到的只有空瓶子而已，一滴都不剩。”  
“哪可能一滴不剩啊！明明橱柜里还有……”说到这里，黑发提督猛然醒悟，将没来得及交代的秘密咽了回去。他颓然倒下，拉过被单挡住脸，无力的呻吟起来。“这也是尤里安的交代吗，先寇布少将？”  
“所以想要吃早饭也好，买酒也好，起床换衣服吧，司令官。”说话间，先寇布已经掀开了蒙在上司头上的被子。  
杨垂头丧气爬下床去换衣服。而先寇布居然也放下书起身，利落地叠被铺床。好像生怕做上司的后悔了再躺回去似的。  
看来伊谢尔伦要塞的防御指挥官，其实也是位断后的高手。这样想着，杨的脸上不由露出苦笑来。  
因这一时的松懈，他没能及时阻止先寇布去抖那只枕头。  
从枕头下滚出一只小药瓶，盖子早不知丢到哪里，药名标签倒是还在，而忘了撕掉它的那位粗心大意的主人此刻眼睁睁看着那空药瓶被先寇布握进掌心。  
旧帝国流亡者站在床前一动未动，也不知是在思索些什么，侧脸浸润在阳光里，从灰褐色的头发到收紧的下巴都罩上了一层柔和的光圈。然而杨看着前蔷薇骑士那修长精悍的身躯，脑海里联想起的却是沉默而坚硬的花岗岩。  
同盟不败的智将张口结舌，像个偷零用钱被父亲当场捉到的少年一般，双手绞紧衣服下摆，否则便会十指轻颤，不可抑制。  
先寇布终于肯转过身来，他深吸了口气，坚毅的脸上浮起一丝苦笑：“外卖的确是方便之选。在早饭送来之前，司令官，我们谈谈吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

没什么不能解释的，他想，但他最好还是先坐下。  
因为一切关于生活哲学的讨论，或许都会说来话长。  
他日常离不开思考，冷静的情绪和清醒的头脑有助于思考。  
红茶可以宁定心神。所以才要喝茶。  
在理性中掺入一点点想象力有助于更好的思考。  
白兰地可以解放感性。所以也要喝酒。  
而茶和酒的副作用或许不是不可以相抵，只要注意比例。  
当然啦，不小心的话，酒精和茶碱“有时”的确会让中枢神经过于兴奋，但是药物可以帮助休息。  
当然啦，有时服药也会带来使脑筋迟缓的副作用，所以又得喝茶提神，这是符合逻辑的选择。  
是的，红茶、白兰地和安眠药剂，或许的确是散发着有毒香气的危险组合。  
但是也是没有办法的事情。  
是的，或许的确并不是什么“正确的”习惯，或许的确太放纵了些，甚至受到谴责也是活该。  
但是难道华尔特·冯·先寇布是什么健康生活风气的代名词吗？  
盘起双腿之前，杨威利已经想好了所有说辞。他相信无论要面对先寇布的哪种质疑，他都可以辩驳回去。  
然而他迟迟没听到先寇布开口。那位舌尖嘴利的假想敌只是用一对灰褐色的眼珠沉默地凝睇着他。  
这比疾言厉色还糟糕。  
“先寇布少将？”不败的智将试探着想掌握先机，却迅速意识到自己的声音比预想中来得还要低声下气，“不是说要谈谈的吗？”  
“是的，可是又一想，有些事谈了也没结果，反而要自己先想通啊。”先寇布若有所思地摸着下巴，淡淡道，“比如，是不是能把命交给一个被酒精和药物浸泡过的大脑驱使什么的——”  
话音还没落地，杨便知道自己必败无疑。  
而且紧接着前蔷薇骑士团团长便又补了一句：“毕竟，还不止我一人的性命。”  
于是这下不要说自信地反驳，连嗫嚅都做不到。

这种突袭并不在预案里，又或者说，哪怕在脑海中再多推演成千上百次，垒砌起来的防线依旧也要在先寇布那似笑非笑的表情和意味深长的语气前崩塌一角。  
然而想要举手投降已经来不及，因为手已经被先寇布一举擒获。  
“像这样有多久了？手指一直在颤抖呢。”  
“……”  
“我该怎么理解这种反应，酒精或茶碱过量摄入？电解质失衡？总不会是我吓到您了吧？”  
力道想必经过拿捏的，无法挣脱，但是被握住的腕骨也不觉得疼痛。  
相比之下自皮肤传来的温热触感更叫人难忍——先寇布抓着杨的手擎到眼前，妆模作样地端详。显然距离凑得太近了，不只沾染到呼吸的热力，手指还会因为不自觉的轻颤碰上先寇布的嘴唇，仿佛它们正在被那傲慢无礼的前帝国人捧着啄吻。  
而拷问就这样进行了下去。  
“是中枢神经开始受损的征兆吧？原来如此，所以刮个胡子都能伤到脸啊。听尤里安说过您拒绝配枪的原因，本来以为是玩笑的，不过现在看，的确不能用这双手握枪。阁下果然很有自知之明。”  
“……”  
先寇布难以从对手的沉默中获得满足，于是狠狠又宰下一刀，“说真的，如果是在战场上，我绝不会把武器交到这样一双手上，更不要说托付背后。”  
接着，前帝国人维持着面上彬彬有礼的微笑，变本加厉地以尖牙利齿凌迟着对手，“原来如此，是一个放纵自己被酒精、茶碱、镇定剂轮番控制的人指挥我们不断获胜的。啧啧，该怎么说才好呢，我所效忠的杨威利提督不亏是创造奇迹之人呢，还是帝国军将领实在不中用？”  
“说够了吧！” 杨的音量就算没有上升至咆哮，也相去不远。  
“还差得远呢，我有的是话等着招待阁下，要听吗？” 一直以来束手就擒了的家伙终于鼓起勇气顽抗了，这令先寇布战意更加炽烈，“你现在并不是孤家寡人！卡介伦少将有告诉过你，全要塞上下有多少人吧？我早把命交给你手上，还有卡介伦、亚典波罗……以及更多人的生死……而你就是这样对待自己，这样对待我们的？”  
“我当然知道啊！就是因为这样——”  
遽然拔高到刺耳的声调几乎要将杨自己都震住了，但也终于让他看准机会挣脱了近身战专家对他双手的束缚。可是先寇布的话语如蛆附骨，折磨得他魄荡魂摇。他不得不低下头，把脸埋在掌心里深深吸气，努力想要镇定下来。  
然而那并不容易，因为先寇布并不肯给他喘息的机会：“您不是一个人——”  
这次前帝国人的话没等说下去就又被杨截断了：“知道了，知道了！”杨连抬头的力气都没有，只虚晃了两下空握着的拳头，与其说挑衅，更像是在挥动不存在的白旗，“检讨也好，保证也好，要开个会吗？”

他没有等到回答。只听到渐行渐远的脚步声，门扉开启又关闭，然后只能听到他自己的心跳和呼吸了。  
他蜷伏身体躺下来，手臂抱住膝盖。整片天地好像又回到只剩一个人时那般寂静，孤独者总能从这样的静默中获得安宁。  
谁知跟着那种宁静，饥饿也找上门来。  
“要是天上掉馅饼就好了。”杨盯着天花板自言自语。  
然后果然闻到了食物的味道。  
那并不是幻觉。  
因为他看到才消失不久的人再次出现在面前，手里还提着个纸袋，从中散发出的油炸食品的焦香勾`引得他空荡荡的胃袋发出的抗议声越发响亮。  
“贵官又有何贵干？”这句话是从牙缝里挤出来的。  
“送外卖。再说刚刚那本书我还没看完。”  
到底哪一个人的脸皮更厚些？  
是这个针锋相对后又换回淡定的表情用那双褐色眼睛俯视他的混蛋呢，还是从混蛋的手里接过一块奶酪馅饼的他自己呢？  
杨威利一边自暴自弃地狼吞虎咽，一边胡思乱想。  
他找不出答案。

先寇布的进食速度稍微慢了一些，主要是因为他只有一只手往嘴里送食物，另一只手上捧着书。  
杨盯着先寇布翻书的手指好半天，直到确认那上面没有油渍，眉头才稍稍松懈下来。抱怨的话在嘴边周旋再三，最后还是没能说出口。  
果然是吃人嘴短，杨无可奈何地心想，同时随手又往嘴里丢了根酥脆焦香的土豆。  
“不准备道个歉吗？”  
年轻的黑发提督默不作声，假装自己正致力于消灭又一份炸鱼。  
果然，先寇布只是在作弄他：“之前说那家店不会好吃，现在不是也吃得津津有味？”  
“没听过饥饿是最好的调料吗？”  
而先寇布只是看着嘴硬的上司摇了摇头。  
“我看，等下还是帮你把剩下那半边胡茬刮完吧。看着太不像样了。”  
我的脑袋里面才被修理过一番，现在又轮到外面接受修理了吗？杨悻悻然咽下最后一口鱼肉，同时把这句牢骚坚决地咽回到肚子里。他又想，要是能因此被投诉到开除也不错。只是这句话也没能说出口。  
当先寇布真的从浴室取来毛巾和剃须刀，杨只瞥了一眼便顺从地仰躺到床上。  
“坐起来些，这样子我怎么弄?”  
在要塞防御指挥的指挥和协助下，伊谢尔伦的最高长官撑起身体，用两个枕头竖起来垫到肩膀和腰下，就这样半靠半躺，头颈微微后仰，将咽喉暴露出来。  
而后一块毛巾覆上他的面部。  
柔软湿润的纤维带着令人安心的热度，被先寇布握在掌心，擦拭过杨威利脸和颈部每一寸肌肤。而年轻的提督每一点反应都被先寇布捕捉进那双敏锐的褐色眼睛里：  
最开始接受自己服侍时，嘴角是紧紧抿起的，脸颊也稍稍有些僵硬，但很快就松弛下来听任摆布了。  
现在，黑发司令官双手安静地交叠在腹部，他闭起眼睛，眉头舒展，呼出的每一下鼻息都软绵绵带着潮气。  
在要塞防御指挥的记忆中，还是第一次见到自己顶头上司如此松懈，不设防备。  
先寇布的手贴着这人脸颊柔和的线条游走，在接下来需要处理的部分涂满白色泡沫，偶尔低声吩咐下假寐中的青年调整下头部俯仰的角度。  
该怎么形容心头涌起的这种奇妙感受呢？全银河系最狡猾也最顽固的用兵家正被他玩弄于掌下。  
先寇布忍不住吹了声短促的口哨，啧啧笑道：“这么听话，真是让人意外，是因为我手持利刃吗？” 说着，旧帝国人一只手捏起黑发青年的下巴，另一只则握着刀片有意在杨喉结上方悬停了一会儿。  
“哪里，是因为信任这种东西一旦交托就不会再收回的。”  
“不要乱说话，”先寇布皱着眉头，及时移开剃须刀，“也别乱动，万一伤到哪里，我可不负责。”  
嘴上这么说，其实下手却极有分寸，并不会刮破丁点皮肤。只是如果被他按在掌下的人能把脸皮绷紧些，这样下刀会更容易。  
果然，他看到杨的喉结微微滚了几滚，从颧骨到下颏又收敛回他最常观察到的模样。多少又让先寇布心里有点不爽。  
他推着薄而利的刀刃沿胡须生长方向滑过上司的侧脸，既轻又稳。先细心剃干净左边，再捏起下巴偏到右侧——虽然杨自己刮过一次，但是除了笨手笨脚留下一道伤口外，还有些多余的胡茬没处理干净，就跟他们的主人一样，叫人不能放着不管。

现在还使用手动剃须刀的人并不多，即使是在标榜手工和传统的帝国贵族那边，也只有极少数人才会吹捧这种老派的生活方式。先寇布的祖父就是一个老派的人。  
而从同盟最年轻的上将的浴室橱柜里翻出这件工具时，前帝国贵族的后人倒也没觉得多意外。  
毕竟，只要想到对方收藏、阅读纸质书的癖好，就该清楚其在生活中就算没活成一件古董，至少也存在某些古董的属性。  
更多还是庆幸，使用刮胡刀的技能是他从祖父那里继承到的为数不多的遗产之一。  
轮到处理喉部胡须时，黑发青年沉默忍耐的神态终于叫先寇布看不下去了，他勾起手指，在杨的下巴上挠了两下，却自己先笑了起来：“怎么紧张成这副样子，引颈待戮吗？不是说会绝对信任我嘛！”  
“我才没有紧张！而且明明是你先要求我不说不动的吧！”杨闭着眼高声反驳，可话没说完，也跟着笑出声音。  
于是两个人有一搭无一搭的聊起来，主要的话题都是先寇布没读完的那本书展开的。  
“为什么会对那本著作感兴趣？”  
“性、死亡、背叛、杀戮、复仇……一个好故事所需要的要素都在里面了，而且，多像是我曾熟悉的人生啊。”  
“我对‘好故事’的期待有些不同。”  
“哦，比如呢？”先寇布一边刮下杨颈部的泡沫，一边漫不经心的反问，有几根手指也同样漫不经心的搭在杨饱满的嘴唇上。  
“魔法——”杨启齿吐出第一个关键词，嘴唇张合翕动险些吸`吮到先寇布的指尖。  
“啊，抱歉。”前蔷薇骑士识趣地将长指移开，好让杨把话说完。  
“魔法、幽默、智慧、惊喜、温暖以及一个幸福的大结局？”  
“你是指那些怪谈小说吗？”  
“呃，那只是放松脑筋用的。”  
“那么，被称为魔术师的人要不要给《黄金树王朝丑闻实录》续上一个幸福大结局呢？这样就结合了所有的元素，会是世上最伟大的故事吧？”  
“别的且不论，但是给‘黄金树王朝丑闻’写结局这种事，还是指望那位罗严克拉姆公爵吧。”  
“我期待的人是你。而且和你一样，我交出去的信任也从没打算收回去。” 先寇布终于完成了给上司整理仪容的作业，随手将还温热的毛巾覆盖到杨的脸上。  
杨轻声道谢，声音从湿毛巾下透上来，听着有些沉闷。  
“我的荣幸。” 先寇布双眉一轩，他才要起身收拾，却又被喊住了。  
“先寇布少将……”  
“嗯？”  
“有时入睡的确有困难，所以服药是没法子。不过酒精摄入量我会控制的，再说现在应该也买不到了吧。”  
“哦，毕竟是战时状态嘛。”  
“……所以……所以能当做不知情吗？”  
先寇布闻言沉默了一会儿，才开口问杨：“这算什么呢？上司的命令吗？”  
“当做请求吧。”  
“那是不是说，我可以索取封口费了？”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 并不是所有的春梦都能了无痕迹。  
> 在最荒诞的妄想中，有时也会泄露一两分真心。

杨威利遽然受惊，睁开眼正对上先寇布俯就凑近的脸。  
旧帝国人骑跨在黑发提督身上，如同鸷鸟盯着猎物——其实刚才他就是这样双膝半跪，虚坐着给杨剃胡须的。只是当时有特别留心不要把体重压上来，所以闭目假寐的上司才浑然不觉。  
现在再没有任何顾虑。  
因为全宇宙最擅长逃跑的黑发魔术师被禁锢在他狭窄的怀抱里。  
先寇布双臂撑着床头，膝头收紧锁住杨的髋骨，又用自己反剪的双腿封住对方抵抗的可能。  
怀中人黑眸沉静如海，先寇布在其中寻觅到了自己的身影，像一块礁石。  
他现在是他唯一所见，是他的全世界了。  
这个念头一起，先寇布褐色的眼睛里掀起涛浪。他腰一沉，将更多体重交给身下的男人分担。两个人的下体压着层层衣料贴到一块儿。  
“你知道我指的是什么吧？”他撩起杨鬓边一缕黑发别到耳后，嘴唇跟着凑过去轻声低语，说话时舌尖还若有似无滑过对方耳根。  
杨的耳廓随着他口中呼出的一道道热气越变越红，除此之外，先寇布的撩拨再没有收获任何回应。  
该把这沉默当做拒绝还是纵容呢？  
“你一直都知道，对吗？”他又问了一次，但仍没听到杨的回答。  
“胆小鬼。”先寇布不由嗤笑出声。他的唇舌在那只耳朵外侧磨蹭够了，又沿着内缘舔舐起来，以津液让它越来越濡湿，偶尔还卷起舌尖伸进耳道内侧又快速抽出，还有意发出煽情的啧啧湿响。  
黑发魔术师的耳垂红的仿佛能滴血，先寇布一边用牙齿轻轻撕扯着它，一边口中咕咕哝哝：“如果不喜欢，就推开我……”  
他没有束缚怀中这个男人的双手，然而那一双手既没有推拒，也没有拥抱回来，它们只是安静垂放在主人身体两侧。  
这算什么呢？  
先寇布沿着杨耳骨下方一路啄吻到下颌，迂缓而轻柔，就像刚刚帮杨刮脸时一样。然后，他停下来又试探了一次：“不然，我可要继续了。”  
他又等了一会儿，怀中人依旧没有说话。  
先寇布叹了口气。那是没必要客气了。  
他用双臂紧紧箍着杨的身体躺下去，然后吻住那两片嘴唇，急切地品尝起来。  
我的提督真是个吝啬鬼啊。前帝国人一边亲吻一边心想。因为这个家伙居然矜持地咬起了牙关，叫他无法尽情咂吮。  
这点甜头叫人如何甘心？  
先寇布托捧起黑发提督的头，一边用手指揉捏着他的后颈，一边调整自己在对方嘴唇上碾压的角度和力道。他于情事上是行家里手，深知什么样的亲吻能让人心神迷醉，目眩头晕。  
而这番用心很快得逞。杨伸出舌尖，探到先寇布嘴里，立刻被贪婪地衔住。两个人的舌头就这样默契地纠缠到一起去了。  
在榨干胸腔里最后一点氧气前，这个漫长的吻才宣告结束。四目相投，谁都没说话，因为从这一人的嘴角扯到另一人唇边的津液的银线比任何语言都更能煽惑起新一轮缠绵。  
先寇布灵活地挑开杨衬衫上的纽扣，双手滑进背心里去摸索着被他压在身下的这具躯体，从锁骨到下方胸口微微凹陷下去的中间，再回到两侧正渴望被他捏着轻捻的凸起。  
紧跟在手指后攻城略地的是先寇布的嘴唇和牙齿。  
旧帝国流亡者的子孙在性的方面是个游牧民族，逐情欲而居。此时此刻，他放肆地衔住同盟最年轻上将的乳首，以牙尖刮蹭，再用舌头反复碾弄，而手掌已经沿着肋骨排列方向游移到腰侧恣意揉搓。  
杨用手臂盖着眼睛，呼吸的节奏比方才稍稍乱了些。他的身材远不如先寇布魁梧健美，但因为足够瘦削，腹肌倒是比料想中来的清晰些，尤其是在深呼吸时，那几道线条更加明显。  
先寇布帮杨脱掉睡裤，里面的蓝条纹薄四角裤已经被撑得鼓鼓的了。  
这也提醒了先寇布，正承受他爱抚的是个男人。如果他想要的更多，就必须用些和惯常不同的手段。  
如果在一天前有人告诉先寇布，他会双膝跪倒，给一个男人舔阴茎。他大概连声冷笑都欠奉。然而现在，他扯掉杨下身最后一块遮体的布料，然后握住那蓄势待发的器官，含进嘴里。就像在渴坏了的沙漠中吸吮一棵剥掉外皮的仙人掌。  
他没怎么跟男人做过这档子事，但他觉得自己干得应该不坏。他舌头足够灵活，只要他愿意，靠那层粗糙的舌苔就可以让情人疯癫起来。何况现在他还动用了湿而软的口腔，还有更多一倍的热情。  
被他殷勤取悦着的男人猛地抓住了他的肩膀，却推他不动。先寇布腾出左手拍开那只手掌又牢牢牵住，迫着它张开同他十指交缠。然后配合着嘴和咽喉的动作，吞的时候收紧，吐的时候松开。  
他盯着那双黑眼睛，想要看它们失去焦点。他想撕掉阻隔开他们两个人的那层矜持的薄纱，看到潮红遍布男人的脸。  
然而让黑发魔术师完全抛掉羞耻心并没有那么容易，虽然杨会扭动着腰把自己往他咽喉更深处送，可是眼神没有如痴如狂，唇舌没有对他呢喃需索。倒是先寇布觉得自己有些失控，血管在皮肤下鼓噪，尖啸着渴望更多。  
好吧，好吧，走着瞧。前帝国人右手绕过柱体下的囊袋，抚上臀丘，将它们揉捏到发红，而后挤进去找到藏在沟壑中间的入口。开始多少还有些生疏，但他很快就掌握到了诀窍，手指沾上的前液正好被当做香脂，磨蹭着那圈环状软肉，直到它湿漉漉得像个泉眼，然后指尖混进其中开始不安分地搅动，然后再加入另一根长指，找到内壁敏感的位置，小心揉捻，肆意扩张。  
在先寇布这番摆弄下，黑发提督身体战栗，膝盖蜷起，夹在前帝国人那颗漂亮的头颅两侧。然而这事还不算完，先寇布做了几个更深的吞吐，直到杨终于在他口腔里释放出来。  
先寇布这次放过了那根软掉的阴茎，由着它粘着淫靡的白线从他嘴巴里滑脱开。  
“啧啧，还以为至少你会吼出声来。”先寇布忍不住抱怨了一句，他拂开粘在杨面颊和额头上的汗湿的几绺头发，握住这黑发青年的下巴亲了几个嘴，“尝尝你自己？”他在接吻的空隙含糊不清地咕哝。  
杨没有回答他，只是安静地听凭自己被他摆弄成敞开的姿势。  
“那好吧，你喜欢安静，那我们就玩些沉默的把戏。”先寇布扯起杨背心的下摆，让杨叼在嘴里。然后把这人翻了个身，抓着他的屁股分开，暴露出那松软下来的入口，把自己的渴望融了进去。  
杨的体内又热又紧，裹着先寇布硬挺的阴茎。先寇布垂下灰褐色的眼睛，看着男人的肩胛骨隆起又落下，迎合着他冲撞的节奏，让先寇布眼中欲火愈发炽盛。两个人大腿紧靠在一起，贴合处热力攀升，肌肤渗出薄薄的汗，两个人的肉身隔着这层汗水相互摩擦。先寇布双手紧贴着杨的身体摸索，从乳头滑到肋骨，而后再移上去掐弄两粒凸起，好像怀里正抱着的是一件昂贵的乐器，终于被他搞上了手，能可着心意撩拨。真是奢侈到极点的享受。  
杨拱起脊背，头颅伏低，过长的发尾垂落到脖颈两旁，将先寇布此前暗自垂涎的区域暴露出来，那里皮肤会有多细滑，如果亲吻起来是什么滋味，这些问题或许从方才他躺卧在杨身侧时，就在脑子里盘旋不去了。于是他真的把嘴巴凑了过去，用牙齿咬起一点皮肉，含在嘴里吸吮出红印，而后再换一处蹂躏。这样做会让身下这个男人觉得疼吗？不过没关系，在这般情酣面热之时，那点痛苦想必可以换来更多欢愉。  
床在这场激烈的交欢中吱嘎作响，晃得要散架，带动床头的柜子跟着颤，上面摞成一座小山的书本崩塌下来，噼里啪啦砸在地板上。比起来，咬着自己衣裳的黑发青年安静得不像活人。  
“这床，这书，都比你呻吟得好听。”先寇布贴在杨的耳朵喘着粗气，他捉住杨髋骨，用力挺腰，更深更悍然地侵入挤压，让这人更热切得绞缠着他，赐予他令人窒息的快感，那种强烈的喜悦之情一路向上窜进脑髓，激荡起阵阵电火星光。  
先寇布眼前一阵空白，然后四周暗了下来，他发现他们赤身裸体抱成一团，滚进伊谢尔伦要塞指挥室的瞭望台。  
场景变幻时，先寇布隐隐意识到自己大约是在做梦。然而是梦境又怎样呢？就算此刻此身沦入地狱也无所谓，他宁  
可在这片灼热的岩浆里头溺死烧化。  
何况是梦也不坏。他可以在这种只有自己知道的虚妄中解放潜伏的兽欲。比如揪住杨的黑发，强按着他的提督的头，令这人舔舐自己的性器，让它膨胀起来，噎满喉咙，逼迫那双黑眼睛渗出泪水。然后搂着抱着颠来倒去不依不饶地地操弄，说所有他熟稔于胸的荤话和疯话。  
先寇布一边抓住杨的双臂粗暴地向后扯一边在他的后穴中抽插自己饱满粗大的性器。魔术师的脸被压在瞭望窗上，从玻璃反光中，先寇布看清了这人被情欲扭曲了的面容。明明是被任性的梦魔编织出来的五官，却是那么栩栩如生。前帝国人不介意在这样的妄念中享受高潮，他做好了准备，要在这具虚构的肉身里畅快地射出来。他咬住了怀中人的肩头，想要阻止自己咆哮的冲动，然而当那一刻最终到来，他还是在沉沦与清醒的边缘，念诵出了不可能在光天化日里宣诸于口的真言。

他从这场恼人的梦里汗涔涔惊醒。蹬开闷热的被单，从黑暗中坐起身，让窝了大半夜的潮气散在空气里。  
“我一定是疯了。”  
前帝国人嘟囔着单手捂住眼睛，听到自己发出了刺耳的笑声。


	11. Chapter 11

每名作战部队的士兵在第一次战斗生还后，可以接受一次免费的团体心理疏导，被发现有PTSD迹象者还可以获得一次专业精神医生的一对一诊疗。不过此后再有精神方面的医疗需求，则要自行承担百分之八十五的费用。

这是自由行星同盟提供给军人的医疗福利之一。

准将阶级以上的军官，精神疾病也可以纳入医保范畴，享受公费全额报销待遇。

这是自由行星同盟提供给高级军官的优待。

被那场羞耻、混乱、不能见光的梦折磨了三个小时后，华尔特·冯·先寇布少将第一次想起来自己一直没动用过的特权。

除了第一次集体辅导，先寇布从没考虑过自己是否有找心理医生的必要——夜间约会这种情况除外。但现在为了这次荒唐而无逻辑的性梦，他重新修正了下自我认识。

这很疯狂，但也不是不能解释。也许只是因为同帝国大军胶泥一样的战时对抗导致他太久没有约会过，而最好的解决方法只是需要他去俱乐部喝一杯，然后随便搂着哪个姑娘去对方香闺洗一个热水澡……但梦中的对象和情景让先寇布想要在歇斯底里捶烂房间后再对着自己太阳穴来一枪。在他轰烂自己的脑袋前，或许可以需请求一位可靠的专业人士解剖下，取掉毒瘤或者其他什么玩意儿。

天一亮他便跑到伊谢尔伦要塞P区的精神健康中心。得到了一个VIP特需号，而后一位看起来颇为优雅干练的女医生接待了他。

“我觉得我可能精神不太正常，也许你可以给我开些处方药。”先寇布端详着医生的脸，但不确定这位女士是否曾出现在自己的约会名单里。

“先别急着给自己这种负面暗示。”女医生奉送了一个安抚的笑容，然后将这位身材高大面色阴沉的求诊者安置在一张舒服的沙发躺椅上，同他确认了下姓名、年龄等个人信息。从容貌和身材推断，她或许不在伊谢尔伦要塞两大“伤风败俗”的捕猎范围，但她有一把好声音，先寇布心中濒死般的焦虑感在这一来一往的普通问询中得到了缓解。

而后在对方的要求和帮助下，先寇布大致回忆了下那个让他焦虑和压抑的梦境。

“放轻松些，先生。”医生的脸上浮现出一种介于理解和漠然间的表情，“性梦是一种正常的生理和心理现象，并不是什么严重的事情。比起梦境本身，您现在的负罪感可能问题更严重些。介意聊聊吗？”

完全是胡说八道！先寇布不等医生话音落地就从躺椅上跳起来，他几乎花了全身力气，才把咆哮的冲动抑制回去。然而女医生只是对着手边的荧光屏面无表情地敲病志，似乎对他的这种反应见惯不怪。于是先寇布只好在房间里来回踱步，转了几圈后才终于换回那层绅士面具。他走到医生的办公桌前，重复了一句医生作出的诊断并质问道：“并不是质疑您的专业水平，但是看看我，昨天我梦到自己和一个男人……”说道这里，先寇布声音忽然梗住了，在几个小时之后，他想到梦里的内容，依旧觉得耳根起火。他呼出一口浊气，才干巴巴问医生，“我做的是完全不符合人生经验的怪梦，而您说这正常？”

“是的，阁下。”女医生往病志里又多敲了几个字，“所以，负疚感是来自对同性恋的焦虑和恐惧……或许我们可以从这里开始……”

“请等下！”先寇布举起一只手，打断了医生的话，“我并不是什么恐同分子，我完全了解性向是个人自由。我们的宪法要求保证个人自由，而我尊重宪法，毕竟这个职业就要为它奉献忠诚。”

医生叹了口气，用公式化的和气口吻回敬先寇布堆了满脸的假笑，算作是对这名顽固分子的安抚：“放轻松些，阁下。就算您真的对同性恋心存歧视或恐惧，您也不用担心会被投诉违宪的，我有职业操守，再说这种恐惧很多人都有，也是很常见的状况……”

“我对任何人的任何一种性取向都没有不敬，”先寇布瓮声瓮气地开口，两道眉毛越皱越紧，“我只是……只是……我不觉得自己是同性恋，我没和男人做过。”

“阁下，梦到和同性之间的性爱并不意味着就一定是同性恋或者会变成同性恋……”观察了下先寇布的表情后，女医生脸上露出一种意味着理解和释然的真正的微笑，“好吧，或者我是不是可以这么说，让你焦虑的问题不在于梦到和同性发生关系这件事，而是因为梦到的是‘那一个人’？我假定出现在您梦里的是您的熟人，呃，同僚，朋友，上级？”

先寇布端整的面容立刻在警惕中绷紧，他盯着女医生的眼睛，面色阴沉不定，仿佛对方再往下猜一个字，他就要扼断她的脖子。

然而医生面无惧色。她直视着先寇布的眼睛，坦荡荡地为他解释起来：“某些情况下，性梦同现实中的性欲无关，它只是是人类大脑对现实中亲厚关系的反馈。一般来说，在梦境中，即使您认识的人以性爱对象这种角色出场，也并不就意味着你对这人存在情欲。之所以会梦到同那个人发生亲密关系，其实主要说明对方身上有什么让你感到满意的地方，所以您很欣赏这个人，并且对这个人还存在一定的依赖心理。如果考虑到阁下的个人情感经历，您潜意识中同样希望获得对方更多的青睐和更多的信任。”

先寇布后退几步，颓然坐回到椅子里，他把手埋在掌心里深呼吸几次，然后用手挡住了眼睛，沉声道：“不止是因为人的缘故……医生，我在梦里对那人使用了暴力，那是犯罪。我知道弗洛伊德，梦是深层意识反应，但……我只是不懂我为什么会做这样的梦。”

“听我说，阁下。先喝点水，然后忘了那些半瓶水的弗洛伊德理论，看来它们大大加重了你的焦虑。”女医生关上荧光屏，她起身走到先寇布身边，递给这语无伦次的可怜人一杯清凉的饮料以滋润下他干涸的喉咙，然后她在这个高大的褐发男子身旁坐下来。“在梦里，性并不是性，但梦却只是梦。你并不能指望梦境跟镜面一样反映我们的内心活动，它一般混乱无序，因为梦境不受理智控制，有人会在梦里做不道德的事，然而这不意味着他就是不道德的人。至于为什么会在梦里暴力侵犯一个您信赖且欣赏的人，若非要解释，那么或许可以从这个角度试试：这种情况下，暴力意味着一种突破手段，您同对方在现实中也许存在矛盾，可能是严重的认知分歧，或交流不畅，甚至可能您觉得对方拒绝沟通，而您迫不及待想要打破这种紧张的困境，希望说服对方，获得理解和认同。”

“所以，这个梦并不意味着我会犯罪，会伤害谁？”

“是的。”女医生陪着点了点头，“根据调查，暴力本就是男性梦境中十分常见的内容。这同社会对您这种性别的气质塑造有关……但梦境中的暴力并不等于做梦的人都是潜在的暴力罪犯。问题的重点在于，您在现实中的选择。”

“什么意思？”

“您在真实环境中对梦里的人也曾抱有冲动吗？更有甚者，想过要把梦境中的场景复制到现实中来吗？”

先寇布今天还没去过自己的办公室，更没见过隔着军官休息室和一条走廊的另一间办公室中的要塞司令，虽然对方可能同样不在办公室里。至于在现实中把那个男人按在身下，在伊谢尔伦指挥室里……想到梦里的场景，先寇布不由脸色发青，额头有根血管突突猛跳了几下。他抬起头打量了几眼坐在自己身旁的医生，目光从女人微卷的头发下滑到光洁的手指，然后身体微侧，手臂随意搭到对方身后的椅背上。“您觉得，在酒吧中喝一杯会有助于放松我的紧张情绪吗？”前帝国人的脸上浮现出惯常的不羁笑容，接着，他压低声音又问，“您晚上有安排吗？”

“请恕我拒绝。”女医生站起身走回到办公桌后面，似乎是准备继续完成自己的病志。

“抱歉，我不知道您结婚了。”

“您误会了，先寇布少将。我之所以拒绝阁下的邀请——”女医生叹了口气，她抬起头，直视着先寇布一字一句道，“首先，您是我的病人，而我有职业操守。”

“我之前居然质疑您的专业水平，还请允许我道歉。”先寇布微微眯起那双灰褐色眼睛，摸着下巴苦笑起来，“那么其次呢？”

“其次，阁下这种抓救命稻草似的的邀约对我的自尊说不过去，而且也不符合我自身取向，所以如果您想找人确认自己的性取向，我不是个好人选，恕不奉陪。”

“啊，这就尴尬了。先寇布悻悻然摸了摸自己的鼻梁。他忽然又想起另一件事，于是从裤袋里掏出一个药瓶，随手抛给女医生。

“那请帮我另一个忙，您是专门接诊高级军官的好医生，下次再有服用这药的患者上门，劳驾开处方时给他换种副作用小些的吧。”

说着，先寇布站起身朝门外走去，手握上门把手时，他听到女医生叫住了他：

“先寇布中将，梦只是梦，它不会伤害现实里的任何人，除了被困住的你自己。所以别被它困住，放轻松些。”

 

先寇布转过身，对正伏案工作的医生道了一声谢。然后离开了诊疗室。他想，他应该不会再来了。

不过无论如何，确认自己并没疯掉，也不会用暴力伤害人，这让伊谢尔伦要塞的防御指挥官终于松了口气，而后他便带着些简单的个人用品住进了舰队司令的宿舍的客房。  
这是那天约好了的。先寇布会为杨的处方药使用情况与处在危险边缘的酒精摄入问题保守秘密，而杨也停止对自己中枢神经的进一步虐待，在先寇布的监督之下。

当天夜里，黑发黑眼相貌普通的男人再次进入先寇布的梦境，掀开他的被子爬上他的床，一言不发躺到他身侧，如一汪水清凌凌地淌进他怀里。

好吧，他大概是有太多事想要说服他的上司接受，才会再一再二做这种颠三倒四的梦。

于是先寇布翻了个身，把人压到身下去。


	12. Chapter 12

再次从潮热又混沌的梦境中挣脱，先寇布只觉得一阵空虚，他不打算躺在黑暗中追悔梦里的一切，于是他起身去沐浴。

走出浴室，先寇布瞥见从主卧室门下漏出的灯光，他心下一动，遂敲门而入，看到他的新舍友正在床上正半倚半靠着看书。

见他走进，杨威利虽有几分诧异却迅速镇定下来：“好像我还没说‘请进’？”

前帝国人只一挑眉，笑道：“可我也没听到‘不准’。”语毕又问，“现在是凌晨三点，您是在读什么旷世杰作，如此废寝忘食？”

“只是本杂书……我就快睡了。”像是为了印证自己的话，黑发魔术师还重重打了个哈欠。

像这样敷衍的说辞和演技，先寇布不以为意，他径直走到床边，自己瞄了眼书封，是一本关于吸血鬼和狼人的怪谈故事。

“睡前看鬼故事是不是太刺激了点？”先寇布叹道，“或许比起我们现在的局势，读这种程度的冒险史诚然算得上是放松脑筋。不过对阁下来说，最好的休息方式还是躺下睡觉。”说着，他径自将小说从杨手中抽走，放到床头柜上。

碰到这种自说自话的冒犯，杨的满腹不满才刚吐出一声“喂”，便被先寇布竖到他唇边的食指拦截了回去。

“嘘，嘘，快睡吧。若是睡前真离不开床头故事，我可以给你讲一个。”

华尔特·冯·先寇布的故事只怕没几个不是成人限制级。虽在心中如是腹诽，但黑发魔术师宣诸于口的抗议却迂回得多：“我早过了要听睡前故事的年龄。”

“好吧，那咱们就做点别的。”话音才落，先寇布已强按住杨的肩头，将他推成俯卧的姿态。紧接着这名高个子的男子也轻车熟路摸上床，身体的重量压得床垫反跳了两下。

帝国流亡贵族的突然袭击，令同盟年轻的智将再难迟钝下去。杨可以控制自己的喉咙不要挤出太尖亢的声音，但却无法不去介意意背后的体温和陷下去的床——先寇布没有直接压覆上来，而是半骑半跪在他身上，随手还熄灭了床头灯。突然降临的黑暗却让杨的不安感又加重了几分，这种不安立刻体现在他的抗议里：“先寇布少将，你这是要做什么？”

先寇布只是一如既往取笑了他一句，腔调之轻松同杨构成鲜明的对比：“按摩服务，有助缓解失眠，除非阁下还有别的什么期待……咦，身体怎么僵硬成这样，难道是怕黑？还是身边有人会紧张得更睡不着？"

杨并没患上黑暗恐惧症。真正令他肌肉瞬间紧绷起来的是先寇布有力的手指，它们钻到他睡衣之下，正在他的腰侧或轻或重地按压着。

也许该顺着先寇布的语气说些玩笑话，比如就算他当真有些紧张也是因为有人不是在他“身边”而是在“身上"；还可以用军中禁止收受贿赂这条规定打趣下，而厚直接命令先寇布爬起来滚回自己房间去。

但杨此时此刻什么都说不出来。因为精通人体的肉搏战高手是在有的放矢，每一次加力针对的都是要害。几乎是从被按中第一个穴位开始，杨就要用上全部意志力才能压下呻吟的冲动。

而更过分的是，先寇布居然还沉声诱哄道：“闭上眼睛，身体放松，这样按摩的效果更好。挺舒服的，对吗？力道还合适？”

对，对极了，舒适得简直要了命！杨无声磨着后槽牙，耳尖因为刚才被先寇布呼出的热气喷到而隐隐有些发烧。他想，幸好刚刚这家伙关了灯。

先寇布掌根按着他脊柱两侧的凹陷向外推，手指揉捏过每一寸肌肉，这令杨莫名想起，似乎每次尤里安为他烹饪小羊排时也会对羊肉进行这样的处理，说是可以让肉质更鲜嫩，吃起来味道更美。

伊谢尔伦的要塞司令倒不预备将自己类比可食用肉类，既然硬抗无益，他索性横下心，安然受用下属的周道服务。他吐空肺里的空气，将脸埋进枕头里，鼻子随着先寇布手上的动作轻轻地哼。

身体涌上来的感觉难以形容，并不是单纯的痛楚，更多是触电一样觉得酸和麻，又有些发热发胀，接着愉悦感汇成潮水漫过四肢百骸。

当先寇布开始按压他的肩膀时，黑发魔术师从脊背到腰腹都已经酥软得不像样。至于高一声低一声的呻吟是什么时候开始从惬意的基调走音的，杨也没多加注意，他只知该舒展躯体，松弛肌肉，身心畅快并下意识渴望更多。

然而先寇布没有随着上司的心意行事，他停手起身，将人扳成侧躺的姿态，又隔开半尺，半卧于其背后。

“这样按摩颈部比较省力。”先寇布边解释边将手掌覆盖到杨颈后，所用力道较刚才来得更加轻柔和缓。

而他黑发的上司只低低地“嗯”了一声算作回应，便再没发出任何声音。又过了一会儿，先寇布几乎以为这人已经睡着了，他刚欲起身离开，却听到闭目假寐中的人低声唤了他一声：“先寇布少将，说好的床头故事呢？”

“唉，在我如此卖力的服务下，居然还没成功令阁下入眠啊！”

“快了……所以讲个故事吧，”杨迷迷糊糊地回答兼催促，只是残余的理性让他还记得补充一个条件，“挑个好故事说，别太刺激。”

先寇布倒还记得杨关于“好故事”的标准，他想了又想，终于从记忆最深处淘换到了一个。

就跟一切哄孩子入睡的故事一样，这个故事的开头也是俗气的“很久很久以前”。

“很久很久以前，诡计之神洛基生了三个孩子：世界之蛇耶梦加得、死亡女神海拉和巨狼芬里尔。”

“啊，听上去像是帝国那边流行的儿童睡前故事？是你小时候听过的？”

先寇布无视杨的打岔，继续往下讲："三兄妹都是孽种怪胎，大神奥丁预见了他们可能造成的危害，便将耶梦加得丢进大海，将海拉放逐到冥界，只剩下芬里尔被奥丁带回去在身边看管。尽管当时芬里尔只有一头幼犬大，但因为预言中它将杀死奥丁带来世界末日，所以众神都害怕它。只有勇敢无畏的战神提尔每天亲手给它喂食，搔弄它的脖颈和脑袋，将小狼从笼子里放出来一起玩闹……”

“然后呢，他们成了好朋友？”

"芬里尔一天天长大，力量越来越强，样子越来越骇人，所以众神越发忌惮它。终于有一天，奥丁等神祇决定镇压这头巨狼。寻常的铁索镣铐对芬里尔没用，于是他们打造了一条有魔力的丝带。神明们对芬里尔说要试试它的力气，要用丝带绑住芬里尔，在它身上绑个蝴蝶结，看看巨狼能不能挣断。”

“这么粗陋的计划，有谁会……”

先寇布在杨身上轻轻拍了下，说：“安静听，总想着找童话的逻辑，你只会更睡不着。”

只是这样不痛不痒根本无法撼动杨半寐半醒时的固执：“我赌芬里尔不会上当。”

“巨狼对众神也心存忌惮，所以一开始没有。”先寇布叹了口气，他放弃了对上司闭嘴听讲的期待，接着往下说，“但诸神不断挑衅，嘲笑它的胆小。而芬里尔又是头极其骄傲的狼，它看到了人群中的提尔，便说如果提尔愿意将右手放进它的嘴巴里做保证，那它就愿意试试。于是提尔站出来照做，芬里尔也同意众神用那根丝带绑住它。然而当芬里尔尝试舒展身体，却发现自己居然不能从中挣脱，而丝带越勒越紧。芬里尔苦苦哀求众神解开束缚，但没有一个人听它的。巨狼最后看向一直沉默不语的提尔，用牙齿触碰提尔的手腕，用舌头舔提尔的掌心，可是战神只说了一句‘咬吧’，便背过脸不理它。于是芬里尔咬断了提尔的右手，随后便被众神拖走，镇压在巨岩之下。解决心头大患后，所有的神明都开怀大笑，只有提尔没有笑，因为他永远失去了他的右手……”

先寇布越讲眼皮越重，声音也越来越低，好在他唯一的听众呼吸也渐慢渐沉。待听到杨发出微微的鼾声后，幸不辱命的先寇布也闭上眼睛睡去了。

后半夜的睡眠祥和安定，他连个身都没翻，直到熹微的晨光透过窗帘的缝隙浸润到脸上。卧于身下的床铺触感陌生，揽在胸前的身躯体温陌生，恰好都是先寇布最熟悉不过的体验。既熟悉又陌生的还有一样：是一只手，手腕被他虚虚握在掌心，手指搭在他嘴巴上。先寇布没费心去思索他又是牵着谁的手过了一夜，身体已经条件反射般开始行动。他自然而然地抓着那只手亲了亲，嘴唇含住指尖，逐一吮吻，濡湿它们。

“早安呀，我心上的天使。”他边在那柔软的指腹上碾磨牙尖边如是呢喃。只用昵称而不是真名，这种万金油情话可以保证他半梦半醒时不会得罪任何一位床伴。 然而接下来入耳的不是娇嗔巧笑而是一声意义难明的喟叹。遇见这样的回应还是人生头一遭。

先寇布立刻辨出那声音的主人是谁，他在上司的床上睁开眼睛，同黑发黑眼的魔术师四目相对。他不知道昨夜两人是在何时手臂相贴十指交握的，正如他不知今早这人是几时从睡梦中苏醒的，同他先前一番举动有没有关系。

先寇布放开杨的手坐起身来，干笑着同他的司令官道了声正式的早安。而做上司的并没搭话，只是皱下眉毛便翻身背对他。

先寇布对此并不觉得意外，他清了清喉咙，勾起手指扣了扣杨的后背，半开玩笑半认真的请求说："喂，杨提督，拜托您一件事。华尔特·冯·先寇布与人同床共枕一夜，却连对方一根手指都没碰……这项纪录于我名声不利，还请不要外传。”

当然，倒不是真一根手指都没碰。一这样想，先寇布脸上的笑容中，自嘲的意味就更加浓重。

“可以麻烦贵官回避下吗？” 说着，杨将被子拉过肩膀，蜷成一团白色的茧。

先寇布初时不解，随即余光便瞥见上司半覆在黑发之下的脸，露出的部分皮肤正染着异样的潮红。看着身侧之人在被单下弓起的身体，先寇布在电光石火间了悟自己必须回避的理由，于是他忙不迭翻下床，三步并两步离开这间卧室。

这可真够呛，先寇布心想，但他又想，像这样彼此都见过对方的尴尬一面，或许也算互相扯平。

他怀着这样的侥幸去冲了个凉，然后便将这场混乱的晨间剧同前半夜的梦境一样排除到记忆之外。


	13. Chapter 13

一日之计在于晨。但好在先寇布的这一天虽然是在窘迫慌乱中开场，但整体尚算安稳。帝国军队按兵不动，似乎连个示威的炮火都欠奉。尽管伊谢尔伦上的人基本都知道这不过是暴风雨前夕的宁静，但不妨碍他们又怀着希冀渡过一天。  
无论敌人的出于何种目的，这样的中场暂停对身为要塞防御指挥官的先寇布意义重大，他正好可以利用喘息之机加固要塞各处力量，整备炮火，指挥工兵修补受损的壁垒。他全神贯注于紧张的工作，以至于无暇去想要塞最高司令在做什么，是也如他一般忙碌，还是在忙里偷闲。

对伊谢尔伦的军民而言，无论是在指挥台还是公园长椅上，要塞总司令都一样可以运筹帷幄决胜千里。甚至“奇迹的杨”其存在本身便有意义，只要让人民知道自己还在同那人喝一样的水、呼吸一样的空气，内心就能安定下来。期待的分量着实不轻，身为当事者的杨威利只能报以苦笑，然而在他身边的人中，即使桀骜如先寇布也不能对这样的迷信对嗤之以鼻。 

夜幕再次降临后，先寇布才想起今天是“先寇布日”。这个纪念日还是去年一月八日由伊谢尔伦最高长官批准设立的。先寇布预备在这个特殊的日子给自己安排些节目，为此他特意回住处换了身衣服。孰料他运气不佳，军官俱乐部中今日并无丽人，而是被一些青年将校占据了，先寇布远远便再酒客中瞥见了波布兰和亚典波罗，以及被他们拖着不放的梅尔卡兹提督的副官舒奈德，三人正凑在卡座里聊着什么。一问酒保方知，是杨舰队的年轻军官们搞了个所谓的“三十岁以下军官聚会”。虽然觉得这种活动幼稚而无聊，但早已年过三十的先寇布只好在酒保的苦笑中打道回府，不料却将想要偷偷喝酒的上司堵了个正着。

杨威利是个好人，可惜好人总是笨手笨脚。先寇布低头看着胸前被酒液洇湿的领巾，无可奈何的心想。

说来抓住这个违反戒酒保证的现行犯实属巧合。如果亚典波罗等年轻同僚没有用胡闹迫使他提前折返，如果杨没有做贼心虚地没开起居室的灯，如果他没有顾虑现同居者的失眠症而蹑手蹑脚……那么他就不会同刚从厨房偷渡出一瓶白兰地还走边喝的杨威利撞到一起，并被这个受惊的酒鬼喷了一前襟酒精。

“哈，这可真是人赃并获。”

“我才刚灌了一口，还没入喉就馈赠给了贵官的领巾。所以最多只能算犯罪未遂。”杨硬撑着面皮为自己辩护了一句，而后眼睁睁看着先寇布夺走他手中的酒瓶和酒杯。

“多谢提醒，阁下现在欠我的不止是一笔封口费，干洗费用也要算进去。” 先寇布无视上司痛心疾首的眼神，将杯子里剩下的暗金色陈酿一饮而尽，“嗯，酒不错。”

“那瓶是最好的。”年轻的黑发提督悻悻然叹道，“我以为贵官今天不会回来了。”

“遇到了一点小意外。”先寇布又给自己倒了半杯酒，说，“我也以为，凭阁下的自制力，本不至于才两天就破戒。”

“嗯，遇到了一点小意外。”

先寇布闻言不禁挑高了一侧眉毛，他放下酒杯，又脱掉被弄脏的外套和领巾，苦笑道：“瓷器店今天闯进了一群公牛——亚典波罗提督和波布兰等人霸占了场地搞年轻军官的聚会，勒令三十岁以上者回避。”

“唉，何苦自掘坟墓，亚典波罗那家伙明年就会后悔了。”

“所以现在该轮到阁下交代了，您是因为什么动了酒兴，是要借酒浇愁？还是需要酒壮怂人胆？”

杨并没有回答，倒是别有几分居心地反问先寇布一句：“以上哪一条是贵官今晚贪杯的动机？”

“都不是，今晚只是因为我想不到还有什么别的事好做。”

“我的想法和你一样。”杨盘腿坐到沙发上，他耸了耸肩膀，又哼出一句不太正经的小调，“‘反正什么都做不好，不如喝酒睡大觉！’为了今日能有更好的睡眠，我需要来一杯。如此而已。”

“怎么，昨天的按摩不起作用？”

“很奏效。但一来不好总麻烦贵官，二来也不知道重复用功会不会令效果递减呐！”

“这您大可放心。‘你情我愿’这部分我可以保证后者绝无问题，余下倒是看阁下的意思了。但在纾解这个问题上，在下还有别的杀手锏，我们可以换着花样来，相信定令阁下的身体满意，不至于太早心生厌倦。”

先寇布故意说得暧昧，这份恶趣味面前，杨不得不举手认输，他连发出几声轻咳：“纾解？你指什么？”

“阁下的失眠症，”说到这里，先寇布终于笑出声，“足底按摩如何，要不要试试看？”

“现在？”

“现在就上床是有点儿早。”先寇布瞥了眼腕表，提出了一个建议，“要不要换身衣服，我知道有个私人经营的酒吧，现在还营业。”

“刚刚禁止我碰酒的人现在主动邀请我破戒？”

“想太多了，你的禁酒令还安然无恙，我只是邀请阁下坐一旁，看着我喝！当然，我是个绅士，绝不会让阁下枯坐，一定会给您点个果汁或者冰淇淋什么的。”

两个人各自换上便装，临出门时，先寇布建议上司换个发型，免得被认出来，引起不必要的麻烦。

“只是防患于未然。”先寇布用水打湿掌心，在杨那头丰沛的黑发上摩挲了几下，将这人过长的额发向后梳拢。这番改造虽然远没达到大变活人的神奇地步，但足以令杨的面目和气质起了微妙的变化。

杨端详着镜子里有些陌生的自己，问先寇布：“这下我看上去像个酒吧的常客了？”

“当然！”先寇布竖起大拇指夸赞道，但下一句就泼了上司冷水，“尽管如此，今晚阁下的选择只有无酒精饮料和冰淇淋！”

两个人抵达先寇布熟识的酒吧后，先寇布给自己叫了杯利口酒，并说到做到，只给同行的上司点了一份香蕉船。

杨垂头丧气地挖着冰淇淋吃了两口，忽然想起昨天的故事他没听到结局就睡着了。于是他问先寇布：“芬里尔最后咬断了提尔的手?”

“是的，从此独臂的战神多了个绰号，叫‘狼口残余’。更讽刺的是，提尔同时也是世间一切契约和誓言的见证者与守护者……所以誓言大多不可信，而保证书经常会作废，例如阁下的戒酒誓想必就是被提尔守护的。”

“所以呢，也要咬掉我的手？”杨边说边往嘴里塞了一口奶油，他从先寇布的脸上读到一种迄今所见最接近懊悔的情绪，看来他们两个都还记得早上的事。

“如果只是这种程度的背誓，那倒还不至于。”先寇布饮干自己那份酒。也许是受到烈酒的感染，当他放下杯子后，脸上浮起仿佛食人猛虎般的冷笑，说，“但若换做是我是那头狼……如果有天我也沦落到同芬里尔相似的处境，我可不会那么好心，只咬掉背叛者一只手腕。大概要一口口把对方的血肉都撕扯干净。”

说完，先寇布又点了一杯酒，而后他收敛去周身快冷凝成形的戾气，端着酒杯走向吧台另一侧，那里坐着一位优雅干练的女郎，发色深褐近似于黑。杨之前便留意到她已经对先寇布送过几度秋波，现在前帝国人当真坐到她身旁，两个人很快攀谈起来。

其实杨并没有专门观察他们在做什么，只是他发呆时眼睛会盯着一个方向，这是下意识的习惯动作——看上去视觉落点同先寇布及其刚结交的丽人所在的位置重叠，这完全是个巧合。

也许是注意到杨的视线，那位女士同先寇布耳语一番后便起身离开。而先寇布则端着酒踱了回来。抢在他开口前，杨已经先讪讪着道歉：

“抱歉，并不是有意打扰……我只是在走神。”

先寇布回以一个苦笑：“显而易见。我知道阁下对他人的私生活没有兴趣。再说，世上鲜有男人只谈一次恋爱，如果有，那大概是他本能不够强烈。”

“我会以为你会更有新意些。”

“你指什么？”

“‘明眸如星’这种比喻有点老套了。”

“管用就行。告白的话无非‘我爱你’三个字，人类社会几千年，这这话不晓得被用过多少次，也没有人说它俗滥啊？”

“看来阁下对告白定然很有心得。”

“告白是小孩子所为，我是不会做的……你看上去有些过分惊讶了吧？”

“并不是惊讶……我只是在想，这世上会有很多人曾为没等到某句话而失望。”

“我可从没伪装自己。如果有人把我当成‘良人’，问题应该不在我。”

“真是责任明晰的发言。”

“人和人的想法不一样，杨提督。当然，阁下想必会是与我完全不同的人，应该是一切顺其自然，按部就班，认识三个月以上才能拉拉手，再过两三个月可以拥抱，又一个月过去，才献上初吻。然后磨磨蹭蹭又是半月过去，叮咚，婚礼的钟声就该敲响了……”

“还请不要一边自我标榜，一边把别人说成是古早肥皂剧里的道德先生。”黑发的司令官稍稍抬高音量以示不满，末了又问，“我只是好奇，爱欲实现得太过容易，满足感是不是会打个折扣？”

“有时候可能是有些无聊，不过性对纾解压力很有作用。”

“或许吧。”杨绕着玻璃杯内壁撇了下勺子，挖完最后一口冰淇淋塞进嘴里。

“你不信？要打个赌吗？”

“好。”

这不是先寇布预料中的答案。虽然不是没想过也有可能遇到这样的回应，但不是如此干脆，如此坦然，连个脸红都没有，甚至还将他的沉默当成是没听清，居然又重复了一遍：“我说‘好’。赌什么呢？”

不该是这样的。先寇布心想，他应该打个哈哈敷衍过去，这样他们就可以把话题切回安全的频率，然后他可以离席去为自己安排夜生活，至于他的上司，既然此人早已成年，又没有沾酒精，完全有能力自己走回去……但鬼使神差一般，从他口中说的话把一切推上了更暧昧的方向：“赌什么，你心知肚明。”

先寇布转过头，在一片嘈杂的鼓点中同他的提督安静地对视。他心想，之前夸人眼睛里有星星，这种恭维的确太俗套了。在黑发魔术师的眼睛深处藏着整条银河，这个发现勾起一个先寇布之前没有想过的问题，那就是银河的尽头，会不会成为他的归宿。

当杨移开眼睛起身去跟酒保结账，先寇布心想他料中了。

两个人离开酒吧，一前一后行走过寂静的街道，彼此心照不宣，所以谁都没说话。唇舌重新派上用场，已是回到官舍后。杨刚关上房门，便被拖着手臂扯进一个宽厚的怀抱，被含住双唇，分开牙关，喂进一条粗粝又温柔的舌头。


	14. Chapter 14

他被揪住了外套下摆。尽管只那一下就松开，好像有只小猫在他心尖上蹭了下爪子。尽管不足以勾起什么期待，但先寇布的脚步还是受到牵绊。  
前帝国人颓然坐了回去，忍不住又是叹气：“这算什么呢？”  
时年三十五岁的浪子拥有十数年风流史，人类的情场手段几乎阅尽，先抑后扬，欲擒故纵，忽冷忽热，若即若离……有些人偏爱搞这些小花招，以期从另一方的躁动焦灼中品尝征服的喜悦和满足。只不过炫耀战利品的赢家往往忽视一条重要的游戏规则：愿者上钩。  
先寇布做过钓鱼者也当过被钓的鱼，但随着阅历增长，他早已厌倦了这样的把戏。他以为杨威利身上不该有那种愚蠢的虚荣心。小他三四岁的上司在某些方面或许笨拙得可以，但不至于蠢到会抛给他一个没挂香饵的直钩。否则，他可有的是难听话和下流手段招待回去。  
“我也不知道。”  
黑发的司令官翻了个身，面朝里背对着部下。他说话时依旧用手挡着脸，听上去鼻音有些重。  
真是不负责任的回答，先寇布心想。他很想扳过杨的肩膀，拿开那条该死的胳膊，逼迫这困在自身道德或羞耻心中动弹不得的黑发男人张大眼睛看清楚：华尔特·冯·先寇布是一个真实的存在，不会因为你拒绝去看，就变成泡沫消失掉。  
如果没察觉此人声音中渗出的那一丝脆弱，没留意那微微颤抖的肩膀，他大概真会这么做。先寇布有时候讨厌自己的洞察，比如此时此刻，他不知道产生这样的觉悟是为了让谁更好过些。但这已经不重要了，因为先寇布听到黑发的青年提督语气艰涩地向他致歉：  
“先寇布少将，我，我并不是要扫兴或是……我只是……”  
“嘘，嘘！”旧帝国贵族出身的蔷薇骑士轻轻拍了拍上司的后背，比这种安抚性的举动更轻柔的是先寇布的声音，“我知道啦，杨提督。咱们的赌约是我输了。这档子事儿并不是总能解压，有些时候，它们反而是压力来源。”  
他话音才落，杨已经转过身来。  
从窗外射进来几点流光，应该是宪兵巡夜的车子刚好经过门外。借着红黄的车灯，先寇布看到两点晶莹。他知道那是魔术师的眼睛，正透过胳膊底下的空隙看着他。于是先寇布深吸进一口气，向这人伸出了手：“已经很晚了，早点儿休息吧。”  
做上司的没有吭声，他搭着先寇布的手借力起身，而先寇布则不得不稍稍别开视线。黑发魔术师身上的衬衫此时敞开了前襟，露出来的那片胸膛在黑暗中看上去像是银色的。  
而杨似乎没有意识到自己衣衫不整，也没有及时松开手，只是任凭先寇布牵着，护送他回卧室去。  
被安置到床上时，杨其实没有睡意，身体或许倦怠不堪，但脑子安静不下来。当先寇布和他道晚安时，他忽然感到莫名的恐惧，无论如何不想被孤零零留在这静默的黑暗中，于是再次握紧了那只将欲抽回的手。  
“啊，是啦，还没有讲今天的睡前故事。”先寇布笑了笑，在他身边坐下来，“我给您讲个故事吧，算是亲身经历，但还请保密。”  
杨没有搭腔，他安静卧着，预备倾听今夜的床头故事，但在那之前，他听到先寇布问他：“那种宁神助眠的药物，还有在服用吗？”  
黑发青年无声摇头，卧室里没有开灯，不见五指，也不知道先寇布有没有看清他的动作。  
“它催眠效果还过得去，但有些恼人的副作用。我之前吃过，那是在十几年前……”  
接下来，褐发的少将打开自己记忆的闸门，讲起一段封印已久的故事。  
许多政客和小说家都曾鼓吹过战火中的浪漫，年轻人在战场上经受住考验，意志坚定，身躯也更加健壮，成为勇敢无畏的战士，在收割敌人的性命的同时也斩获美人的芳心。  
在世人眼中，华尔特·冯·先寇布简直是这类传说故事的现实真人版。然而当事人心里清楚得很，自己是少数中的少数，而大部分的年轻人还来不及将身体和意志锻炼得足够强悍便已凋零。  
就算是幸存下来的人，也会有这样那样的问题。甚至先寇布自己都例外。他已记不清自己在战场上杀死的第一人，就算偶尔梦到，也看不到面孔——而现实可能的确如此，他冲过去，在错身之际挥下战斧，根本来不及看清头盔下的人脸。但先寇布至今仍记得第一次战斗开始前的惊恐和焦虑，以及战斗结束后麻木。军方当然知道仅靠一次团体疏导起不了多少作用，所以先寇布这样的新兵每人还会得到一瓶药，帮助他们今后三个月不做噩梦——如果他们届时还活着的话。  
熬过头三个月就好了。老上尉们这样告诫新来的菜鸟。  
然而那三个月对先寇布来说糟透了。因为药物不仅让人不会做梦，同时也带来另一种异常。  
“鬼知道那是什么感觉！在战场搏杀时，你可能因为肾上腺激素对着尸体硬起来，可在酒吧里遇到漂亮姑娘反而坐怀不乱了。”先寇布仰面靠在床头，不羁的神情从他脸上淡去，浮起一丝疲惫无奈的苦笑，“我只好刻苦研读了下药物说明：勃起异常，快感缺失——当然还有其他的症状，不过光这两条就足够要命了。于是我只好作出选择，药物副作用与充斥着死人和鲜血的梦，我觉得后者比较容易接受，而且很快也找到了别的可以不做噩梦的法子。”  
杨没有去问先寇布那个法子的具体内容，而是另一个问题：“管用吗？”  
“管用极了，感动得你想哭。”先寇布停住话头，闭上眼睛。时间从记忆中剥离了色彩、声音、气味和触觉，但他依然能想起，当他第一次拥抱一具温热柔软的身躯，颠簸摇晃如浮于海浪之上，同时脖颈也被一双玉臂搂紧，被温柔地抚摸过发顶心，那一刻仿佛他才真正死里逃生，感受到了生命的充盈。  
“就当是过来人的现身说法，药物代谢掉后，某些症状就会消失。所以没什么可担心的，只是别再吃它，或者换种别的。”  
“我已经没有服药了。”  
“代谢需要时间嘛！再说还有酒呢！”  
“我也没有喝酒。”杨想了想，又补充了一句，“还没来得及沾唇，就被你抓住了。”  
先寇布偏了下脑袋，凑过来低声笑道：“谁说的，刚刚不是有沾到吗？”  
前帝国人呼吸中带着酒香，正扑在杨的面上，这下就算想装着听不懂玩笑都不能够了。杨觉得颧骨下方微微发烫，而比脸颊先烧起来的是他的嘴唇。然而先寇布并不预备多做纠缠，立刻又背转过身去。  
“我的故事讲完了。其中的道理就是保重身体，节制饮酒，远离药物副作用……早些休息，明天见。”  
先寇布才起身到一半，便被杨握住手腕扯了回去。  
“还有一条道理，你没说吧？” 黑发黑眸的青年提督似乎用上了全身力气，他伸过另一条胳膊揽住了先寇布的腰，然后将头颅靠上先寇布胸腹间的位置。  
先寇布被打了个措手不及，一时不知该作何反应。他瞧不见杨的脸，但勉勉强强能听清这人说话，声音压得很低，有些喑哑，还稍稍打着颤，他不知道那是因为紧张、哽咽还是在笑。他听到那个声音喊他“先寇布少将”，还说了一句“我想试试看”。他听到自己的心跳比这两句话都要响。  
杨闭起眼睛，面颊碰着先寇布的外套，感觉到有源源不断的热气透过布料刺了过来。他心里没有抱着什么期待，好像是身体自己做出行动。直到先寇布一言不发分开他的手臂，任他身体向后滑坠，杨才意识到自己幻想过什么。他仰面躺着，听着先寇布的脚步声逐渐消失，忽然觉得身下的睡床有些空过头。  
杨抬起一条手臂压住额发和眼睛，拳头攥紧又松开。他在黑暗中不知这样躺了多久，卧室的灯突然亮了起来。魔术师的黑眼睛受不住光线刺激，竟有泪水涌了上来，但他还是凭着模糊的视线捕捉到一个人影：高个子的褐发男人去而复返，光着脚站在他卧房门口，手上还握着个酒瓶。  
先寇布身上的外套不见了，衬衫没有系扣，只松垮垮盖住肩膀，棉质睡裤替换掉西服长裤，卡在胯骨的位置，他刚淋浴过，身上还带着潮意。看着这人拎着小半瓶白兰地一步步走向他，杨忽然觉得口渴了。  
先寇布踱至床边，从裤袋里摸出一小瓶透明的液体和一个锡箔纸包。他逆光站立，居高临下将杨整个人笼罩在自己的影子里。  
“丑话说在前头，现在后悔还来得及，但等下你可别指望我喊停。”  
前帝国人抬手拭去杨溢出眼角的泪水，他声音沙哑低沉，语气也有些僵硬。但在杨听来，竟觉得亲密得好像是从自己喉咙里发出来的一般，同时他察觉到在身体内部，有什么东西开始劈啪作响地燃烧了起来。  
如同先前进门时那般，一切从吻开始，但又有些不太一样的地方。因为先寇布这一回竟仰脖灌了口酒，而后捏起杨的下巴，将白兰地哺了过来，如是再三。前帝国人握住黑发青年过长的发尾，同他在酒香中唇齿纠缠，难分难解。直到有来不及吞咽的酒液顺着嘴角流出来，才追着那道淡金色的痕迹，将它舐干。  
也有些酒滴落到杨的胸口，而且越来越多。于是先寇布松开怀中人的嘴，贴着他脖颈向下啃噬了去。  
“不是说，节制饮酒……”杨下意识问出这个问题，边说身体便往床里头挪，但立刻又被先寇布圈回怀里，晕乎乎又交换了一个吻。三十二岁的单身者于此事没有多少经验，而更年长些的固然吻功了得，此刻也顾不得太多，便只用舌头纠缠着另一人的，冲撞推拒，直到两个人舌根酸麻。  
“那要看情况。比如现在，我得再醉一点儿，才能让自己别太疯，至于你……”先寇布半安抚半戏弄地用下巴磨蹭着杨的侧脸，说，“你也需要点儿麻醉品，因为可能会有些疼。”  
事后细想，这可真是一种诚实的预警。但当时被誉为同盟最高智将的黑发提督已经提不起警惕心。他接受了先寇布施予他的抚摸和亲吻，由着男人一边撩拨着他，一边让两个人都赤身裸体。他甚至屏住呼吸，由着先寇布将一根涂满润滑剂的手指压进他的臀缝，并停留在那里。  
“放轻松些，什么都别想，都交给我。”  
杨听到先寇布轻声提醒。他闭上眼睛，身体受到催眠一般，不自觉得软了下来。而心中又想，这并不疼，难道仅此而已，会不会更进一步？  
而后果然被他料中，先寇布低头衔住他一侧乳头，在他扭动身体时，又按着他的腰将他牢牢压了回去。与此同时，先寇布逗留在他身体里的那根手指弓起又伸直，贴着内壁旋转摩擦了一周。  
这样的刺激让杨身体控制不住得颤抖，双腿想要蹬动却被先寇布捞过一条，迫着它屈起固定在腰侧。而后先寇布又探进一根长指，两个手指一并扩张着紧窒的甬道。杨偏过头，刻意不去想那两个手指在做什么挑逗的动作，只哆嗦着嘴唇，没发出声音。  
但当先寇布找到最要害的一处，用指尖摩挲那个位置隐蔽的腺体，一种难以形容的声音开始从黑发青年的喉间滚落，是愉悦的轻泣，但又更加甜腻。  
杨在这样的触摸下亢奋起来，下身涨得有些厉害，被先寇布讪笑着握住，用带茧子的掌心上下摩擦。前帝国人粗嘎的笑声和偶尔撞到他大腿上的那根阴茎一样令人羞耻，杨觉得耳朵开始发烧，然后耳垂就被先寇布含在嘴里，用牙齿不轻不重的碾磨。  
“舒服吗？”先寇布嘴唇贴在耳畔问他。  
杨所能报以的回应，是更大声的呻吟。湿漉漉的前端正被先寇布快速撸动着，而后穴被两根手指玩弄到快感翻腾。他十根脚趾都在那种狂热中蜷缩起来了。如何还说得出一个不字？  
“那就好。”说着，先寇布以指尖刷过上司的前列腺。  
杨尖叫了一声，电击般的快感漫过全身，大腿内侧甚至有些痉挛。正当他蠕动着腰，渴望先寇布再来一次的时候，这个情场老手却收回了在他后穴搅弄碾磨的手指。  
“别太快了，你得等我一起。”说完，前帝国人又哺了杨一口白兰地。然后他在那双黑眼睛的注视下咬开锡箔纸包，给自己戴上套子，接着分开杨的双腿，让两人的下身紧紧贴在一起。随着黑发青年一声呜咽，先寇布将性器前端送入那已变得柔软的后穴。  
汗水不断从先寇布额上滴落下来，但他却喘息着拂过杨同样汗湿的鬓边。黑发魔术师许是有些恍惚了，微偏着头用脸颊亲昵地磨蹭着先寇布的手。先寇布视此为鼓励的信号。他把住这人的髋骨，前后滑动阴茎，直到将它完全埋进那个温暖紧致的所在。  
杨咬着牙一言不发，只是鼻息有些粗重。先寇布心想，这看来还是有些难受。他用手沿着两人身体交合处摸了一圈，没有流血，但肛周的褶皱几乎被撑平了。  
“我说了，会有些疼。但应该还不算太糟……”前帝国人的话，一半是在哄身下的人，一半却是自我欺瞒，“再说，现在也停不下来。及时行乐吧！”  
黑发青年身体出了一层细汗，在灯下泛着薄薄的光。先寇布双手上移，抓住他的腰侧，开始抽插自己勃发的性器。肌肤被虎口卡着的地方凹陷下去，却在上面勒起一圈软肉。论肤色，杨其实生得比先寇布要深一些，白中泛黄像一截象牙，此时透出晕红来，实在是难得的艳景。  
先寇布低下头去，边吻着杨的颈侧，边用双手摩挲着他的肉身。这对热烫的大掌贴着汗湿的肌肤一路向上，滑过胸口，再分开杨的两只胳膊，推着他双手向外伸展，然后捉住那些正拼命寻觅依傍的手指。掌心相对，十指紧扣。而于上半身的温情脉脉相对照的，是先寇布挺动腰胯时更加剧烈的频率。  
杨双目微合，有些失神。后穴被一刻不停地捣弄着，穴肉被有节奏地拉扯着，时而向里时而向外。先寇布没骗他，初始时的确是会觉得疼痛，还混进了酸和麻，尤其是先寇布还特意放慢节奏，对他来说简直像一种无尽的折磨，一寸一寸地推逼他敞开。但等难捱的前奏过去，伴随着先寇布一次次有节奏的冲撞，便又有快感从下体窜到腰上沿着脊柱灌进脑髓。而现在，他身体几乎软成一块烫面团，听任先寇布摆布揉捏，连呼吸的节奏都被把控了去。这位黑发黑眸的年轻司令本不是方向感多好的人，此时更是在这从连天战火中偷来的短暂欢愉中迷失了。此刻杨的脑子里除了前帝国人灌进来的“及时行乐”这个念头，其他什么都没法去想，只知时时挺身，迎合先寇布越来越贪婪的需索。  
房间里响彻肌肤相亲时的撞击声和湿黏的水声，除此外就是两人交缠成一片的喘息与呻吟。  
他们先后抵达高潮，而后汗津津赤裸相拥。  
皮肤的热度被空气带走，而从回廊外的敌军到银河系的未来，问题一个个又回归识海。只是射精后的疲惫让人睡意昏沉。  
“睡吧。”先寇布拍了拍上司的后背。而这正是杨想做的事情。  
然而床单被酒和两人的体液糟践得一塌糊涂，躺在上面并不舒服。于是先寇布将黑发青年揽在身前，用被子裹紧两个人，双双滚落到地板上  
杨趴在先寇布胸口，忽然有些想笑。他身为要塞司令，平时做惯了给人遮挡刀烽炮火的外套，没想到今日居然也会用另一个人的身体当垫子。他张了张嘴，想说些什么却又一个字都讲不出来。刚刚他叫得或许太过尖亢，声带难免有些吃不消。  
“快睡吧。”先寇布抬手搭上他的后颈，手指揪着发尾揉蹭了几下。又将人拥得更紧了些。  
于是黑发提督偏过脑袋，闭上了眼睛，  
名为杨威利的外套本就不是用多细腻坚韧的丝线织造而成，年深日久也会被风霜磨出毛边，其中一根线头勾住了华尔特·冯·先寇布的指尖，被这英俊的高个男人揪着不放，还坏心眼地越扯越长，绕成一团，把两个人同时裹在里面，四肢交缠着进入梦乡。


End file.
